¿La Mansión Spencer otra vez?
by S Hackett
Summary: [SPOILERS de RE6] Jake, Sherry, León, Helena, Ada, Chris y Jill. Este grupo de siete se verá inmerso en una búsqueda, que los llevará a la locura y a la desconfianza en una reproducción de la Mansión Spencer, llena no sólo de monstruos, sino también de trampas, acertijos y alucinaciones que llevará a estos héroes directo a la muerte. ¿Podrán sortearla o perecerán en el intento?
1. Capítulo 1 - La notificación

Todos los personajes a continuación son propiedad de CAPCOM. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad y propia inventiva. Gente que lea esto, espero que dejen reviews así deduciré si seguir escribiendo o no y veré qué debo cambiar en mi escritura, desde ya muchas gracias.

* * *

Jake Muller tenía insomnio esa noche, como casi todas.

Se agarró la cabeza. Estaba sentado en la cama sin poder ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Deseó que ni Sherry ni la Ada falsa, o, más bien, Carla Radames, lo hubieran encontrado dos años atrás, casi deseaba haber muerto a manos del Ustanak en lugar de haberle reventado la cara a puñetazos.

Recordó la cara de ese monstruo, creado por el virus C, ya erradicado con su propia sangre. Era horroroso, con esa cara deformada, esos dientes enormes y negros, las pequeñas orejas torcidas, un puñado de pelo gris podrido que le caía a un lado, el brazo mecánico y las encías rajadas goteantes de sangre.

Jake se levantó de la cama. La BSAA había resguardado su verdadera identidad, y les estaba levemente agradecido por ello. Sherry le había propuesto pasar un tiempo juntos, y a Jake le gustaba la idea. Se preguntó cuánto faltaba para tomar el avión y vio que le quedaban cinco horas en Pensilvania.

Fue al baño y se enjuagó la cara. Sus ojos estaban rojos de no dormir. Cada vez que los cerraba tenía pesadillas, fuera con el Ustanak, con el horrendo monstruo que Redfield y Nivans habían asesinado, o con un simple J'avo.

Cerró los ojos por primera vez en horas y se miró la enorme cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Odiaba esa marca, pero Sherry decía que era linda.

Sonrió ante la idea de Sherry y decidió llamarla antes de salir.

Tomó el teléfono. Marcó su número y aguardó.

-¿Jake?-le contestó una voz femenina, ansiosa.

Sherry no había dormido tampoco, lo adivinaba por el tono de su voz.

-Sherry.-dijo él.- No paro de pensar en que ya quiero estar allá.-se forzaba a hablar, las palabras no le venían fácilmente, no era su costumbre expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente a nadie... Pero Sherry merecía que lo hiciera.

Oyó que ella contenía la respiración y supuso que se había sonrojado.

-En tan sólo dos días estaremos disfrutando del sol en el Caribe.-le dijo con voz calma.

-Yo empezaré a disfrutar en once horas, Madame.-bromeó.

Sherry se rió. No le gustaba que le dijera Madame, le hacía pensar que estaba vieja, pero él lo hacía para molestarla. Jake se rió un poco también.

-Tengo pesadillas.-añadió Jake en tono menos gracioso.-No logro dormir.-

-Es lo que tiene ser agente.-dijo Sherry como quitándole importancia.-Según León y Chris, al final te acostumbras.-

Jake guardó silencio. No le gustaba nada hablar de Redfield. Kennedy le caía bien, pero el otro… El otro era el asesino de su padre. Había decidido que no valía la pena matarlo, pero aun así…

-Evitemos a Redfield, ¿quieres? Háblame de ti, Sherry, ¿cómo has estado?-

Dos días más tarde, la fiesta había comenzado. Jake y Sherry iban de ciudad a ciudad por la costa de Pacífico, viendo edificios tan importantes como inútiles, riéndose de la gente que pasaba por su lado y parecía rara, y, también, admirándose de que fueran ellos quienes los hubieran salvado.

Cuando se cansaron de reírse de los peatones, acabaron sentados en un bar, tomando un café a las tres de la madrugada.

Jake estaba muy contento de haber pasado el día con Sherry. Nunca había pensado, en los veintidós años que tenía, en tener una pareja, ni en planes a futuro ni mucho menos en tener una familia. Ahora, si bien no lo hacía cada segundo de su vida, a veces lo imaginaba.

Le examinó la cara a Sherry, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Y entonces pasó por su momento el único momento en el pasado en el cual habían hecho lo mismo.

Habían estado cara a cara con el Ustanak, con tan una Mágnum en las manos, que, para colmo, solamente tenía una bala en el tambor. Jake había pensado que sería su fin y hasta había pensado en besar a Sherry, pero había decidido, justo antes de gatillar, con el infinito deseo de sobrevivir, que, sólo por si acaso, no jodería su amistad.

Ahora agradecía haber sobrevivido, agradecía que esa bala los hubiera salvado de una muerte segura.

-Ey…-Jake alargó la mano en la mesa y la puso sobre la de Sherry.-He… estado pensando en que…-hizo una pausa, clavando la vista en la mesa, meditando lo que estaba a punto de decir.-La BSAA me ofreció trabajo.-dijo, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

Sherry le sostuvo la mirada.

-Jake…-empezó.-Sería muy peligroso si aceptas…-

-Lo sé.-Jake alzó la mano, como diciéndole que lo dejara hablar.-Pero es que es la única manera que tengo de… De…-

-¿De qué, Jake?-preguntó Sherry amablemente.

-De conseguir dinero para pagar una casa donde podamos vivir juntos.-

Bajó la vista y la cabeza juntas, como si de repente mirar a Sherry a los ojos le fuera imposible.

Ella, por su parte, se quedó pasmada ante la idea. ¿Jake le proponía… Ser pareja oficialmente? ¿Él, que odiaba la mayoría de los compromisos, le proponía eso? Y luego pasaba también que ella era siete años mayor que él. Ella ya pensaba en tener hijos, pero… ¿y él? Sherry se mojó los labios y lo miró. Se le escapó una sonrisa, que no trató de eliminar.

-Jake.-le susurró.-Te llevo siete años.-

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y con eso qué, Sherry? ¡Mis abuelos maternos se llevaban dieciséis!-

-Yo…-

Antes de que ella contestara siquiera, alguien entró en el bar. Caminó hasta la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados y depositó una carta. Asintió hacia Jake, que frunció el entrecejo sin entender, luego asintió a Sherry, cuya reacción no fue muy diferente a la de Jake, y se retiró.

-Jake, ¿qué es eso?-

Jake tomó la carta, la abrió y la leyó. Cuando la terminó, deseó definitivamente haber muerto a manos del Ustanak.

-Sherry…-su sonrisa había desaparecido, su voz ya no sonaba amable ni emocionada, sonaba… Como Albert Wesker. Tenía ahora una voz y una mirada furiosa, calculadora, fría como un témpano y desprovistas de emociones.- ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste…-volteó la carta para que Sherry la viera y ella tragó saliva.- que tengo un tío?-


	2. Capítulo 2 - ¿Más notificaciones?

Sherry no podía mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Quién era ese hombre que le había dado la carta y luego se había marchado sin más?

Parpadeó.

-Jake, yo no…-

-¡¿No lo sabías?!-Sherry negó instintivamente, pero se arrepintió al instante.-¡¿Y qué carajo es esta foto, eh?!-Jake sacó una del sobre de la carta y se la lanzó a la cara.

En ella, Sherry estaba de espaldas a la cámara, observando en una computadora la foto de un hombre de alrededor de cincuenta años. Sobre su cabeza, un cartel rezaba: A. Wesker.

"12/24/2008

Ozwell E. Spencer

Missouri, afueras de Kansas, Mansión Spencer.

Proyecto W, 1998: Antes de que nuestro hermano Albert fingiera su muerte, el porcentaje de aprobación del proyecto era del 94%. Luego de su falsa muerte, el proyecto ha descendido a 18%. El resto del grupo falleció durante los experimentos más adelante y sólo sobreviví yo. Comprendo que estará decepcionado, pero las muertes de mis hermanos han bastado para hallar el código que usaré para crear el Virus-I, Ozwell. Usted será al fin inmortal. Sin más, me despido.

P.D.: Feliz Navidad, Señor.

A. Wesker."

Sherry no podía en realidad leer esa carta a través de la foto, pero la recordaba de cabo a rabo. Había sido muy chocante enterarse de que, a) Jake tenía un tío, y b) Albert Wesker tenía hermanos que habían muerto bajo intensos experimentos con sus códigos genéticos.

-Jake, ahí solo dice A. Wesker, ¡ese era el reporte de Chris sobre tu padre!-

-¡Mentiras!-ladró.-¡Ese no es mi padre, lo afirma esta carta!

Sherry decidió dejar de intentar escondérselo.

-Jake, de verdad, no sabía cómo…-

Pero Jake no iba a escucharla. Le había perdonado que no le dijera nada sobre su padre, podía entender que quisiera ahorrarle el mal rato, pero ocultarle que tenía un tío… Y además vivo… Eso era demasiado.

-¿Recuerda lo que le dije en China hace unos años, Agente Birkin?-su voz era seca, más seca incluso que la de Wesker (que Sherry había oído en grabaciones). Era una voz que te infundía miedo, horror, que podría conducirte a la locura en las situaciones adecuadas, o calmarte, si ese era su propósito. Era una voz desprovista de todo, como la de un robot.

La forma en que le dijo "Agente Birkin" y la forma formal en que le habló, hicieron que Sherry quisiera llorar, pero se reprimió. Quiso explicarle, pero las palabras se amontonaban en su boca, peleándose por salir, tanto que no sabía cuál decir primero.

Abrió la boca en un intento de hablar, pero de ella no le salió nada.

-Le dije que el Tío Sam (E.E.U.U. para quien no lo sepa) tiene siempre la culpa de todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo. Aquí tiene la prueba, Agente Birkin. Soy de Edonia, y usted una yankee. Y aquí está usted. Sembrando maldad a sus compañeros del mundo. No sé si podré perdonarle esto alguna vez. Y si lo hago, no se lo haré saber. Quédese tranquila.-

Se levantó sin decir nada más y la dejó sola en el bar, llorando desconsolada. Se dirigió al departamento, gritando maldiciones y rompiendo los tachos de basura que se le cruzaban por el camino. Tomó sus cosas, y cuando estaba terminando de empacar su ropa, Sherry abrió la puerta.

Jake la observó con detenimiento durante una milésima de segundo.

Tenía los ojos hinchadas y escarlatas. Las mejillas y la nariz incendiadas, la boca semi-abierta y la nariz tapada, tanto que no la dejaba respirar.

Se guardó el extremadamente hiriente comentario que le habría soltado a esa mujer, que de pronto se había convertido en una extraña para él, tan extraña que estaba considerando preguntarle "Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre?"

-Jake, -Sherry fue hacia él, se le notaba en la voz el dolor, que le venía desde el alma.- yo no… No quería…-

-¡¿No querías qué?!-Jake lanzó su maleta al suelo y se le rompieron las rueditas por el golpazo.-¡¿Herirme?! Búscate una excusa mejor, ¡esa está pasada de moda!-

Sherry cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloró silenciosamente.

Jake se la quedó viendo. Su corazón le gritaba que la abrazara, que la consolara… Pero él jamás escuchó, escuchaba ni escucharía a su corazón. Jamás. Si algo había aprendido mientras era mercenario, era a no hacer caso a su corazón, porque le traería problemas. Si algún miembro del grupo se quedaba atrás, había que seguir y rendir honores a la muerte luego, cuando el peligro hubiera pasado. Después, los miembros del grupo de mercenarios que morían, caían en el olvido sin más, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Jake desplegó su celular, una vez que estuvo en la calle, y de muy mala gana marcó el número de su peor enemigo.

-BSAA, ¿qué se le ofrece?-

Jake se preguntó por un momento si estaba loco, decidió que sí y siguió adelante.

-Soy Jake Muller.-

-Ah. Eso lo dice todo, un momento, por favor.-

Jake oyó esa música de mierda que suelen poner en las empresas cuando te dejan a la espera de que otra persona levante el teléfono y te dirija la palabra. Cerca de veinte minutos después, la familiar pero odiada voz de Chris Redfield respondió.

-Aquí Chris Redfield, ¿qué…?-

-¡Redfield!-ladró Jake, enfadado.-¡No me lo has contado todo como prometiste que harías"-

-¿Jake Muller?-Jake oyó disparos por doquier. Se preguntó si era mal momento para hablar, pero no le importó.

-En efecto. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tengo un tío?-trataba de controlar su voz, contando mentalmente para no seguir enojándose.

-¿Qué?-gritó Chris.- ¡No puedo escucharte, por las balas!-

-¡Que por qué no me dijiste que tengo un tío vivo!-

Chris no contestó en seguida, fuera porque estaba disparando o porque se había quedado pasmado.

-¡No creí que fuera cierto cuando leí los papeles en aquel barco hace cinco años! ¡Parecían falsos, no tenían firma ni nada!

-Redfield…-Jake masticó las palabras antes de decirlas.- Quiero ese puesto en tu equipo. Lo antes posible.-

De nuevo, Chris no le respondió rápido. Pasó un minuto, pasaron dos, tres, cuatro… Y antes del quinto, oyó su voz.

-¡Te quiero como segundo al mando, Muller! ¡No te daré otro puesto!-

¿Por qué estaba aceptando el puesto? ¿Porque lo decía la carta? ¿Por qué su tío lo instaba a aceptar? ¿Estaba preparando un encuentro? Si existía sobre la faz de la tierra una persona que sería capaz de explicarle el contenido de esa carta, ese era Chris Redfield. No tenía más opción que ir a su encuentro.

* * *

León se preguntó cómo había llegado allí.

La persecución de Simmons dos años atrás aún lo atormentaba en las noches, y para qué hablar del resto de su vida. Había sido feliz hasta que lo habían asignado a Raccoon City quince años atrás. Había conocido a Claire, la hermana de Chris, que le había cambiado la suerte, hasta ese momento mala, y también a Sherry, que le había instaurado su carácter protector y hasta algo paternal, pero aun así… Muchas veces todavía se sentía como ese policía estúpido y atropellado que había escapado de Raccoon city porque Claire Redfield había dado con la forma de liquidar a William Birkin, que para ese momento no era más que una masa sanguinolenta que estaba tomando el tren, a través del cual estaban escapando, y moliéndolo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

Se preguntó en silencio cómo habría sobrevivido Ada por aquel entonces. Había recibido un golpazo tremendo del Tirano Mr. X, y luego una descarga eléctrica. Se preguntó también cuándo precisamente había comenzado a confiar en Helena Harper… Pero no tenía respuestas. Recordó que una vez su padre le había dicho "Está bien que no tengas respuestas, León. Es cuando te haces las preguntas correctas." Pero no veía qué tan importantes eran las incógnitas que le rondaban la cabeza por ese momento, así que las apartó.

-León.-le decía alguien.

Giró la cabeza y vio a Helena a su lado, con cara de confusión.

-¿Qué?-dijo él, sin preguntarse cuánto tiempo llevaba ella llamándolo.

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Qué te pasa?-se cruzó de brazos. Helena no había cambiado nada en esos dos años. Seguía usando el cabello de la misma forma, como si no le importara lo más mínimo seducir a un hombre. Ni siquiera intentaba ocultar su malhumor últimamente. Una vez le había contestado a Hunnigan de tal forma que esta última no había tenido que contar hasta diez, sino hasta cien, para no despedirla.

-Estaba… Recordando.-dijo a secas. No quería preocupar a Helena con sus pamplinas, seguramente ella ya tenía suficientes problemas.

-Ajá.-dijo ella escépticamente.-Como sea, estás deteniendo el tráfico.-

León miró a su alrededor y vio que así era. Se movió contra la pared y se deslizó al baño silenciosamente, tratando de no llamar más la atención. Se volteó al entrar y vio que Helena lo miraba preocupada desde la puerta.

Se enjuagó la cara, pensando en aquella maldita carta que le habían entregado. "Señor Kennedy", empezaba. "Le invitamos por la presente a participar de esta divertida reunión de luchadores y jugar a ser gladiador. Ya verá que será muy divertido.", hasta entonces León se reía del contenido de la carta, pero lo que seguía lo había chocado y arrollado como una aplanadora de tamaño extra. "Lo esperaremos en la Mansión Spencer, Mississippi, 47°13′05″N 95°12′26″O. Le esperamos con ansias, agente Kennedy. Una copia exacta de esta carta ha sido enviada a Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Helena Harper, Sherry Birkin, Jake Muller y Ada Wong. Saludos cordiales." Era una carta tan fría y dañina que León la había roto al instante. Por lo que sabía, había seis más iguales en todo el mundo. Pero la postdata… Eso había sido lo peor: "Le esperaremos con un virus en una mano y otro en la otra." Y al final ponían una carita de felicidad, del tipo ":D".

León estaba cansado de combatir virus. El, o la, que había enviado esa carta, era una persona muy mala. Tenía que ser detenida. Su sentido del deber le gritaba que fuera a esa mansión y asesinara a todos los ocupantes.

Volvió a enjuagarse la cara y se miró detenidamente. La barba, la había descuidado. No le importó. Salió del baño y vio que Helena seguía esperándolo.

-¿Vamos a subir o quieres perder otro avión?-le reprochó.

-No seas tan dura conmigo.-dijo como un chiquillo.

-¿Dura?-Helena se cruzó de brazos.-Te estás como un niño, ¿qué te pasa estos días, León?-

Él quiso decirle sobre la carta, y preguntarle por qué ella no le había dicho nada, pero decidió hacerlo luego.

Optó por guardar silencio y caminar hacia la puerta de embarque. Abordaron el avión y, una vez en sus asientos, León abrió la boca y formuló la pregunta que ansiaba hacerle desde hacía días.

Helena no contestó enseguida. Meditó la respuesta y luego dijo:

-Tenía miedo de que fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero, ¿dices que tú también recibiste una igual a esta?-la sacó del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se la pasó.

León al leyó, y no le sorprendió que la carta fuera exactamente igual.

-Esto es un nunca acabar.-se quejó.-Matar a Simmons fue una tarea prácticamente imposible, éramos tres yendo tras él y apenas fue suficiente. Aún recuerdo cuando yo solo podía matar a toda una ciudad infestada. Bueno, no es que pudiera de verdad, quise decir que antes los zombis que creaba el virus eran más… Digamos defectuosos. Un disparo de una pistola normal lo mataba les diera donde les diera. Ahora, se aguantan dos balazos de una pistola o revólver Mágnun en la cabeza, y si les apuntas al cuerpo no te alcanza el cargador, o tambor, entero. Maldita sea.-miró por la ventana. ¿Por qué luchaba? Se lo había cuestionado mil y un veces. En un principio, había luchado por supervivencia. Luego, había descubierto que luchaba por un mundo en el que vivir tranquilo y seguro. Pero sabía que nunca podría llevar una vida normal, y que el mundo ya nunca volvería a ser el de antes. Las guerras biológicas no acabarían jamás. Todos los años moriría gente inocente. Y él seguía peleando fieramente contra el bioterrorismo. ¿Por qué? Porque nadie más lo hará como yo lo hago. Ni como Chris, Jill, Jake o Sherry lo hacen.

-León.-Helena le agarró la mano. No era un gesto de amor, él lo sabía. Solo de amistad. Además, no veía a Helena como mujer. No era para él, no era su tipo. Tan solo eran cercanos.-¿Qué estás pensando?-

Ella siempre sabía cuándo él estaba pensando cosas deprimentes. Le explicó lo que pasaba por su complicada mente y ella sonrió.

-Todos hemos perdido a familia o amigos en esta guerra, León. Yo perdí a mi hermana.-su sonrisa desapareció.-Chris vio morir a todo su equipo de STARS y sufrió la traición de su capitán. Claire sufrió por sherry, al igual que tú, y en su momento lucharon por ella. Luego Claire perdió al tal Steve en la Antártida. Jill perdió lo mismo que Chris y también a su padre, al que tuvo que matar con sus propias manos para poder escapar de su casa en Raccoon City. Sherry perdió a sus padres por culpa del Virus-G y Jake perdió a su padre, aunque fuera un loco que quiso destruir el mundo, también por culpa de los Virus. Su madre falleció hace poco. León… La respuesta a tu pregunta es ambigua. Puede ser tanto la sed de venganza por las personas muertas, o la necesidad que sientes de proteger a los que aún viven y de honrar a los que murieron luchando contra esto directa o indirectamente.-

Otra vez, León se sorprendió de la respuesta que Helena le ofrecía.

-¿Aún tienes ese espejito de cartera que nos dejó en el helicóptero hace dos años?-

-¿El qué? ¿De quién?-cuando Helena iba a decir "Ada", él la cortó, uniendo cabos.- No sé por qué, pero lo llevo siempre encima.-lo sacó del bolsillo.

Pensó en la extraña mujer del vestido rojo, y en cuánto había cambiado su relación. Cada vez era más fría. Nunca se rompía del todo, pero cada vez se rajaba más. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía que hablar con Ada cara a cara… Y la Mansión Spencer parecía ser su única oportunidad.

-¿Iremos?-preguntó, ya cansado de tanto pensar.

Helena asintió.

-No pienso esperar a que liberen más virus indestructibles por el mundo, León.-

* * *

La maldita misión lo había dejado exhausto. La carta que Nivans le había dado antes de comenzar la pelea había sido más de lo que podía soportar. ¿Dos virus nuevos? ¿Es que los terroristas no le darían descanso nunca? Y ahora de paso querían citarlo a una miniguerra con su peor enemiga, Ada Wong, y algunos de sus conocidos, además de su pareja, Jill.

Nivans.

Cada vez que pensaba en él se amargaba, recordaba la impotencia que había sentido al no poder salvar a su amigo y compañero, Piers. Y para colmo, ahora su hermano Robert se había unido a la BSAA… Y estaba en su grupo. Chris lo comendaba. Temía que fuera a acabar como su hermano, destruido por salvarlo a él.

Moriría antes de permitirlo.

Y luego estaba la llamada inesperada de Jake Muller. El tipo había llamado justamente cuando la misión estaba en la parte más peligrosa: Chris y su equipo estaban peleando contra siete BOW's a la vez sin poder tomar ni un respiro, cediendo terreno y volviendo a ganarlo. Al final había usado la estrategia de Julio César. Dejar que el enemigo entrase y atacarlo desde todas partes. Siempre funcionaba.

Jake le había dicho que se uniría a su pelotón pronto, pero, ¿cuándo sería eso? Como capitán del equipo, él elegía a su segundo al mando, y quería a Jake en ese puesto. "Lo antes posible", le había dicho él, pero seguía sin ser una fecha exacta.

Chris se pasó una mano por el palo, tomó el teléfono de línea de la base militar de la BSAA, donde había acudido tras finalizar la misión, y marcó el número de Jill. Ella contestó al instante.

-Central, aquí Agente Valen…-

-Jill, soy yo, Chris.-

Tras un momento de silencio y un suspiro de alivio, Jill dijo:

-Gracias a Dios, estaba preocupada. ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, sí. Pero esa carta de la que te hablé antes de partir… ¿Te ha llegado a ti también?-Chris esperó ansiosamente un "no", pero obtuvo un:

-Sí.-

Sintió que su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y caía a sus pies.

-¿Y qué haremos con eso, Jill?-preguntó con severidad.-Es muy grande para nosotros, pero muy amenazante como para contarlo a la BSAA. Tendremos que resolverlo por nuestra cuenta. Nosotros siete.-

-Esto no me gusta nada, Chris.-

-¿Y a quién le gusta?-dijo irónicamente.

-A quien las redactó, claro está.-respondió Jill. Chris oyó cómo se ataba el pelo en un nudo. Se la imaginó mentalmente y sonrió para sus adentros.-Habrá que acudir a esas coordenadas cuanto antes.-

-Las he comprobado en el ordenador. A que no sabes qué señalan.-

Jill lo meditó un momento.

-¿Al lago que creo? ¿El lago donde lanzaste las investigaciones de Spencer después de que me dieran por muerta?-

Chris hizo una mueca ante la palabra "muerta". Luego siguió.  
-Sí, ese mismo. Evidentemente alguien las ha encontrado… Y ha puesto en funcionamiento el Virus Progenitor otra vez.-

-No creo que sea el Progenitor, lo erradicamos y además era muy malo como mutágeno. Seguramente han desarrollado algo peor que el Virus-C.-

-Primero el Virus Tirano, después el Gene, luego el Tirano Verónica, después Wesker creó el Uroboros, Simmons, el Caos… ¿Es posible crear algo peor?-Chris se entristeció. Pensó tristemente que su guerra contra el bioterrorismo no acabaría nunca. Ya estaba vieja, también quería tener una vida.

-No lo sé, Chris. No lo sé. Pero lo averiguaremos. He contactado con León y Helena. He convenido reunirme con ellos en Washington, ve para allá también y lleva a Jake contigo, seguro que Sherry lo sigue.-

-Sí, sobre eso…-Chris le contó a Jill sobre la pelea de Jake y Sherry, que él, Jake, había comentado con Chris levemente cuando le preguntó por qué estaba de tan mal humor.

-Oh.-dijo Jill cuando Chris acabó.- Qué mal. Hacían linda pareja. Bueno, ya sabrán ellos lo que hacen y dejan de hacer. Chris, ahora que hablas de parejas…-Jill hizo una pausa corta, durante la cual tragó saliva dos veces en menos de dos segundos.- Ya te he comprado un vuelo a Washington. Tu vuelo sale en cuatro horas, no lo pierdas. La dirección del hotel es "8300 Burdette Road". Habitación 403, no lo olvides.-

* * *

Al día siguiente, Chris estaba caminando por los pasillos del hotel con ropa casual, deseando cruzar a León, Helena, Jill o Jake (que había sido avisado e iría en moto hasta el hotel). No sabía qué había sido de Sherry, preguntaría a alguno de ellos en cuanto los viera.

Halló fácilmente la habitación 403 e introdujo la llave magnética con cuidado. No sería la primera vez que rompía una de esas tarjetas. Eran muy frágiles para sus dedos las muy malditas. Abrió lentamente y encendió la luz instintivamente, pero por supuesto no encendió. Tenía que poner la tarjeta a modo de encendido en un terminal de la pared antes de poder hacer nada de eso.

A oscuras, cerró la puerta y atinó a colocar la tarjeta para encender las luces, pero una mano lo detuvo. Lo primero que pensó fue en quebrar esa mano, pero lo detuvo el reflejo de la luna en la cara de la dueña de esa mano.

Era Jill.

-Tranquilo.-le susurró.-Sólo soy yo.-

-Jill… Ha pasado mucho tiempo…-

Chris la rodeó con los brazos y la besó. Jill le correspondió el beso y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa.

-Te extrañé…-dijo Chris acariciándole la cara.

-Yo también, mi amor.-respondió ella.- Pero ya no más. Ya estamos juntos de nuevo.-

Volvió a besarlo y esta vez sintió que Chris, después de un largo rato de besos, le quitaba la camiseta. Ella no se opuso y le desabrochó la camisa con lentitud, luego tocó su musculoso cuerpo con delicadeza, sabiendo que detrás de ese enorme cuerpo se ocultaba una persona muy frágil. Acabaron tumbados en la cama haciendo el amor a modo de reencuentro después de varios meses separados, repitiéndose frases melosas que nunca se cansaban de escuchar.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Los némesis

Una semana después…

Ada Wong observó la Mansión Spencer con detenimiento, estudiándola minuciosamente. Estuvo sentada en la rama más alta del árbol por más de medio día, sin quitar los ojos del edificio. Era hermoso con todas esas enredaderas subiendo por las paredes y las plantas exóticas llamando la atención. Ada conocía el edificio de cabo a rabo, o eso creía, puesto que la estructura exterior era idéntica a la de la Mansión Spencer de hacía ya diecisiete años.

Se preguntó a sí misma, por un momento y con algo de asombro, si alguna vez iba a poder llevar adelante una vida normal, con algún hombre bueno y que la quisiera, pero apartó la idea velozmente.

Eso no era para ella, no.

La única oportunidad que había tenido de hacer eso, la había desperdiciado. La única vez en toda su vida que había decidido quedarse con un hombre y tratar de tener una vida común y corriente, una vida donde tenía un futuro asegurado y también podría haber tenido una familia… Y la había desperdiciado.

Ese hombre era León Scott Kennedy.

Volvió a su mente otra incógnita que nunca podría responder. ¿Qué habría pasado con ellos si Mr. X no la hubiera golpeado y dejado en estado catatónico por horas? La había salvado Albert Wesker, y en su momento había sentido que tenía que compensarlo de alguna forma… Y luego la había contactado Trent, el archienemigo de Umbrella. Pero no era un enemigo de cara al público, lo era a puertas cerradas… Y trabajaba condenadamente bien. Ada había trabajado para él durante años para derrocar a Umbrella, y finalmente lo habían logrado cuando Chris Redfield, que ahora quería matarla, y Jill Valentine habían destruido al T-A.L.O.S., y Umbrella se vino abajo junto con la muerte de su mejor arma jamás creada.

Años más tarde, Trent la convenció de volver con Wesker a modo de espía e hizo que lo ayudara a conseguir Las Plagas de Osmund Saddler. Al final, cuando Wesker mandó a Jack Krauser a matar a León, Ada no pudo soportarlo y asesinó a Krauser, cuya muerte justificó frente a Wesker diciendo que "Las Plagas que se había administrado lo habían puesto bajo el mando de Saddler." Wesker, por supuesto, no le creyó, pues sabía que la voluntad de Krauser era de acero, y que su odio sería más fuerte que su razonamiento y cualquier control mental. Pensó en matarla cuando la misión acabara, pero decidió que no era necesario. Dejó que Ada escapara, y eso fue un grave error. Ella no le entregó Las Plagas sino un líquido cualquiera, pero para cuando Wesker se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. Uroboros ya estaba creado y era defectuoso además de incontrolable. Wesker tuvo que extraer anticuerpos de Jill Valentine y usarlos para perfeccionar su nuevo Virus, pero al final sucumbió ante Chris Redfield y Sheva Alomar.

Ada volvió en sí.

No era normal en ella distraerse, cualquier persona podría haber entrado o salido de la casa en ese rato, pero supuso que como nadie lo había hecho en tantas horas, nadie lo habría hecho en ese rato.

Sonó su celular, con una melodía silenciosa apenas audible, pero a la que ella estaba muy acostumbrada, tras años de lo mismo. Atendió sin desequilibrarse de la rama y dijo con voz suave:

-Trent.-

Le contestó la estática. Era una grabación programada. Trent casi nunca hablaba con ella directamente, solo lo había hecho en dos ocasiones. Cuando la contactó y cuando la felicitó por cómo había manejado los hechos durante su cruzada en España contra Saddler. Era un tipo muy misterioso, y no figuraba en ningún registro del mundo.

-Mi estimada Ada, le dejaré una última tarea, la definitiva, y luego la dejaré marchar.-Ada esperó a que la grabación siguiera.-¿Recuerda la que le llegó la semana pasada? Bueno, es momento de entrar en acción. Entre a la casa y comience el ataque. Destrúyalo todo, antes de acudan los otros invitados, de ser posible.

Ada observó frente a la Mansión, donde un ruedo de arena lucía manchas de sangre de sus víctimas pasadas. Decidió esperar. No atacaría sola, y además quería esperar a León. Al menos para verlo una última vez, ya que iba a morir en cuestión de días.

Habían pedido un helicóptero y habían partido. Chris no sabía cómo, pero Jake lo manejaba condenadamente bien. Habían decidido poner rumbo a la Mansión Spencer y acabar el trabajo rápidamente, pero cuanto más cerca estaban, más nervioso y entristecido se sentía por volver tan pronto a todo aquello.

Jill había intentado mejorar su estado de ánimo, sacándole unas cuantas sonrisas y risas, pero nada tardaba Chris en caer de nuevo en su mundo de dolor. Se preguntó si volvería a ver a Claire y se dio cuenta de que había estado tan inmerso en el asunto, que había olvidado llamarla.

-Claire.-dijo sin ánimo cuando ella le contestó.

-¡Chris! ¿Dónde estás? En la BSAA me dicen que te marchaste de improviso, ¿qué…?-

-Voy camino a la muerte misma.-dijo sin ocultarle nada.- Claire, ¿recuerdas la carta que te comenté? Estoy yendo a ese lugar, a la Mansión Spencer. Y tengo el presentimiento de que no sobreviviré. O al menos, de que no volveré entero.-

-Pero, ¿de qué estás hablando, Chris?-Claire sonaba como a punto de echarse a llorar, pero Chris continuó. Tenía que hablar.

-Hay algo que no te dije. La carta estaba firmada por un tal A. Wesker. Jake afirma que se trata de un hermano de su padre, pero no sabemos nombres. Y Sherry aportó algo sobre un tal Virus-I, pero no sabemos nada más, ni siquiera qué significa la I. Esto suena muy mal, y… Bueno. Las cosas no suelen salir bien en mis misiones, muere gente. Casi toda.-

-Pero… Pero…-Claire comenzó a llorar. Su llanto hizo que Chris reemplazara el miedo que sentía por odio. Odiaba escuchar a su hermana llorar por culpa suya, no le gustaba, se reprendía fuertemente cada vez que le provocaba el llanto. Ese tal A. Wesker lo pagaría caro.

-Tengo a los mejores en el grupo. Jill está conmigo. También Jake, Sherry, León y Helena. Y hay alguien más. Ada Wong.-Chris suspiró.-Juntos, seríamos un grupo indestructible en otras circunstancias, pero no sé. Todo este asunto suena muy feo, y… No sé, sospecho que de verdad no volveré.-

-No, no puede ser…-

-No pude ir a despedirme… Perdón. Lo siento de veras.-Chris apretó los ojos y la mandíbula, se propuso no parar hasta romperse los dientes, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

-Chris, -dijo Claire con extrema dificultad.- siempre has sido el mejor hermano que una chica podría desear.-lloraba fuertemente.-Si no vuelves, te voy a extrañar.-se le escaparon más aullidos de dolor.-Te amo, hermano.-

-Yo también.-susurró antes de cortar.

Ya podía llorar en paz. No quería que Claire lo escuchase llorar. Oyó que Jill se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba y le frotaba la espalda mientras lo acariciaba suavemente con la mejilla.

-Yo te cuidaré.-le susurraba.

Chris no podía hacer nada más que aferrarse a ella en el consuelo.

-¿Por qué Wesker escribe Missouri si Kansas está en Kansas?-valga la redundancia, pensó León para sí mismo.

Jake hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

-Es una estrategia.-dijo.-Los mercenarios la usamos constantemente. Sabes que Kansas está en el límite con Missouri, ¿no? Pues según leí en los informes viejos, una de las tres Mansiones Spencer estaba a las afueras de Kansas. Esa es a donde vamos. Y si bien está a las afueras de Kansas, está en tierras legales de Missouri. ¿Lo captas?-

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?-inquirió Helena.

Jake se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, sólo estoy suponiendo.-

Sherry, que había llegado aún llorosa, dolorida y malhumorada, estaba callada y acurrucada en un rincón al lado de León, mirando por la ventana, casi deseando saltar y suicidarse, pero recordó que de todos modos no moriría. El maldito Virus-G la reconstruiría milímetro a milímetro, sufriría muchísimo y al final no lograría su objetivo.

-En fin.-León bajó la vista al suelo del helicóptero. Pareció recordar que Sherry estaba ahí, se volvió a ella y le susurró: -¿Cómo te encuentras?-sin darse cuenta había adoptado ese tono paternal que solamente había usado con Sherry en toda su vida. Tenía treinta y ocho años, y aún no era padre. Se sentía mal respecto a ello, pero normalmente no tenía tiempo de pensarlo.

-Mal.-susurró.-León…-él la miró expectante.-Tú… Eres como un padre para mí, y…-no podía hablar, se le cerraba la garganta.

León le pasó la mano por la espalda y la abrazó. La oyó llorar contra su pecho y sintió las lágrimas mojarle la camisa poco después. Le acarició el pelo, como había hecho muchas veces en Raccoon city, muchos años atrás. A pesar de todo, Sherry no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo una chica insegura. No podía culparla, había sufrido mucho y ya no quería sufrir más por nada, pero, bueno, la vida te golpea mil y un veces, da igual cuán fuerte, pero sigue haciéndolo.

-Sherry.-León la miró a los ojos. Hablaban en voz casi inaudible, para que nadie oyera lo que le iba a decir.-No importa cuántos golpes recibas. Lo que te define es el hecho de volver a levantarte. Míranos a nosotros, por ejemplo. Hace no más de tres años, setenta mil personas murieron frente a mis ojos. Y eso es solo la suma del Campus. ¿Quieres sumarle Tatchi? Son más o menos cinco millones. Me siento responsable de todas esas muertes, porque pude haber dejado que Chris matara a Ada… Y esas cinco millones de muertes se habrían evitado. Ahora cae sobre mis hombros el peso de dos virus nuevos. ¿Cómo crees que me sienta eso?-Sherry lo escuchaba con atención. León le limpió las lágrimas.-No te digo que no llores ni que no te sientas mal. Sólo que no dejes que eso te destruya. Porque entonces, habremos perdido esta guerra.-

Sherry parpadeó. Le dedicó una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Típico de los padres.-dijo.-No se dan cuenta de qué le pasa a su hija realmente.-

León se sintió terriblemente estúpido. Quiso pegarse, o al menos enterrar la cara fuera de la vista de Sherry, pero se forzó a quedarse ahí.

-Y, entonces… ¿Qué es?-preguntó.

Sherry dio un suspiro tembloroso.

-Primer problema amoroso.-dijo con dificultad.

-¿El primero?-inquirió León.- Vamos, ¿qué no has salido con otros muchachos en todo este tiempo?-

Sherry le pegó en el brazo, con una intención del tipo "Ay, calla, que harás que me sonrojo, idiota".

-Lo sabía.-León se rascó la barbilla. Le agarró una mano y siguió.-Todo lo que sé sobre problemas amorosos, Sherry, es que debes mantener la mente ocupada en otra cosa hasta que llegue el momento en que te puedas reír de esa pelea y decir "Ah, yo salía con tal muchacho, pero la cosa no funcionó", y seguir adelante. Me ha pasado. Mucho.-puso énfasis en "mucho", como para resaltar arrogancia, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta.

-Pero es que… Es culpa mía, porque…-le contó a León toda la historia, y él se sorprendió.

-¿Y no le dijiste nada? ¿Tú, que sufriste una cosa parecida en Raccoon cuando Claire y yo no queríamos decirte que lo que nos perseguía era tu padre?-

Sherry lo consideró por un rato. Las aspas del helicóptero hacían eco en su mente. Quería pensar y no podía. Era algo más o menos así: Mi padre… Jake… Era un monstruo… Jake…. Mutado por el Virus-G y… Jake… Ellos me lo ocultaron, yo… Jake… Me enojé y entonces… Jake… León tiene razón.

-No lo había pensado así.-dijo ya más calmada.

Charlar con León o Claire siempre la calmaba, aunque no supiera por qué. Supuso que porque los quería como si fueran sus padres. En un momento había querido que se casaran y la adoptaran, pero años más tarde se dio cuenta de que eso era una fantasía inalcanzable, porque ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en el otro amorosamente.

-¿León, nunca pensaste en adoptarme?-la infantil pregunta saltó desde lo más profundo de su corazón, e, incapaz de detenerla, la formuló, y al instante se arrepintió.

León se quedó patidifuso mirándola, procesando la pregunta, mirando de Sherry a Helena, que estaba tan pasmada como él, y de Helena a Sherry, tratando de ordenar las palabras y razonar una respuesta.

Él realmente nunca lo había pensado. La quería como si fuera su hija, sí, pero… ¿Adoptarla? Sólo tenía diez años más que ella, once antes de que Sherry cumpliera años. No se sentía del todo cómodo con la idea.

-Yo…-

-¡León!-Jake gritó desde la cabina.-¡Mejor que veas esto! ¡Tú también, Redfield!-

Él y Chris acudieron a la cabina. Se sentía mal con eso de dejar a Sherry esperando una respuesta, pero, bueno, ya le contestaría en otro momento.

-Esa es la mansión.-

Jake señaló por la ventanilla a un edificio enorme cuyas paredes estaban tapadas por enredaderas y madreselvas, con masetas llenas de rosas en los alféizares de las ventanas. El techo estaba despejado y había un helipuerto.

Ante la vista, Chris sufrió un flashback.

Esos recuerdos hundidos en su ser, casi olvidados al fin, resurgieron con fuerza. Recordó cómo habían llegado a la Mansión Spencer en mil novecientos noventa y ocho en busca del Equipo Bravo de los STARS. Joseph Frost había muerto masticado por los perros. Chris halló los restos de Kenneth Sullivan dentro de la Mansión, que estaban siendo mordisqueados por un zombi. Más tarde, esa misma noche, había hallado a Forest Speyer picoteado hasta la muerte por unos cuervos infectados. Había presenciado la muerte de Richard Aiken a manos de una serpiente gigante, y finalmente Wesker, aunque Chris no lo sabía en ese momento, había disparado a Enrico dos tiros. Uno en el corazón y otro en la frente.

Todas esas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza a la velocidad de la luz, pero eso no era nada. Recordó al Tirano atravesando al Capitán Wesker de lado a lado, matándolo, recordó la serpiente masticando otras víctimas, recordó cómo había llorado Jill a raíz del miedo por estar ahí dentro, recordó el temor que le provocaba tener que dar la vuelta a una esquina, recordó cuán inseguro había estado allí dentro, recordó los insectos que lo perseguían por los pasillos subterráneos, y los Hunters… Los Hunters. Esos humanoides habían sido lo peor, y eso sin hablar del tiburón extra grande, Neptuno.

Sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había estado gritando y apretándose contra la pared. León estaba sosteniéndolo, y tanto Jill como Helena y Sherry lo observaban con detenimiento. Jill se acercó y lo llevó hasta el asiento y comenzó a hablarle en voz baja. Jake no lo había mirado. Probablemente no le importaba qué le pasara a Chris.

León se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y ayudó a Jake a hallar un lugar. Por si acaso, no descendieron en el techo. No sabían qué había dentro, y decidieron que sería mejor no averiguarlo rápido. Había un ruedo de arena delante de la Mansión. Jake descendió a un lado del mismo, y los seis bajaron del helicóptero.

En menos de diez segundos, el juego comenzó.

Alguien habló por megáfono casi a los gritos:

-¡Buenos días, gladiadores!-

-¡No somos tus gladiadores, hijo de puta!-gritó Helena.

-¡Muéstrate!-ladró Jake desenfundando su arma.

Nadie la había visto antes, pero llevaba encima varias armas, siete para ser exactos. Chris supuso que las llevaba en un rincón y por eso no las había visto. Colgando del hombro llevaba una M16, y tenía siete cargadores en el cinturón y uno cargado. En el otro hombro descansaba una escopeta de asalto, la misma que usaban los equipos SWAT. Una Desert Eagle calibre cincuenta descansaba en una funda en su pierna izquierda. Varios cuchillos estaban atados a su cinturón, y llevaba una escopeta de mano del calibre doce en la parte posterior de la cintura además de una pistola atada a la pierna con diez cargadores anexos a la funda. No era cualquier pistola. Jake tenía por las armas el mismo gusto que su padre. Era una Samurai Edge modificada. Chris podía deducir que la había hecho más pesada, le había puesto una corredera el doble de larga, por lo que parecía una pistola de juguete, le había puesto un puntero láser y un cargador el triple de grande. Si había modificado su pistola hasta convertirla en una Mágnum con mucha munición y mira láser… Chris no quería ser enemigo de Jake. Había dejado un bolso muy pesado delante de sus pies, en cuyo interior, Chris divisó kilos de armamento. La revisó y repartió las armas.

-¡MUÉSTRATE!-gritó, aún más fuerte.-¿¡O es que eres tan cobarde como mi padre era!?-

-Paciencia, Jake, paciencia.-respondió la voz.-Bienvenidos…-se interrumpió brevemente y alrededor del ruedo de arena crecieron unas murallas.

Jake no le había prestado especial atención al tamaño del ruedo de arena, pero ahora que había quedado apresado dentro… Se dio cuenta de que tenía más o menos veinte metros de largo por quince de ancho, y las gradas para los espectadores oscilaban entre los seis o siete metros de altura.

-¿Esto es…?-Chris y Jill se miraron, Helena y León hicieron lo mismo.

-¡El Coliseo!-rugió la voz, llena de alegría.-¡Que comiencen las pruebas! ¡Los que perezcan durante esta primer etapa, no serán aptos para entrar a la Mansión y participar de las eliminatorias!-

León oyó algo, era un ruido que no escuchaba hacía mucho, pero aun así, un ruido familiar. Era un lanzagarfios. No. No uno cualquiera. Era EL lanzagarfios.

Ada Wong cayó majestuosamente a su lado, al frente del grupo.

-No hay tiempo para presentaciones.-dijo, dejando a todos atónitos, excepto a Jake, que estaba decidido a no mostrarse sorprendido ni asustado por nada. Quizás estaba esforzándose por no denotar expresiones. Estaba convirtiéndose en un Wesker poco a poco. León esperaba poder evitarlo.-En breve vamos a…-

-¡Señorita Wong! O, mejor, dicho, ¡gladiadora!-

-No seré tu marioneta, Wesker.-Ada lanzó el lanzagarfios contra los megáfonos.

La voz se cayó por un momento, pero entonces se partió de risa.

-¡Los megáfonos están por todas partes! ¡No pueden cayarme!-se siguió riendo y en pocos segundos dijo.- Prepáranse a fallecer. Pelearán uno a uno, gladiadores.-el suelo se abrió, había una puerta trampa a varios metros de ellos.-¡Vayamos por orden cronológico!-un Tirano saltó desde la oscuridad que se veía en el pozo.-¡Gladiador Redfield, un paso al frente! ¡Sea hombre y enfrente a este maravilloso monstruo con las manos desnudas! Y usted, gladiadora Valentine…-una serpiente de diez metros de longitud se arrastró fuera del pozo, que se cerró tras ella.-enfrente esto… ¡Sin un hombre que de la vida por usted! ¡El resto, ¡fuera!-

-¡No nos saldremos fuera, no dejaremos a nuestros compañeros peleando solos!-ladró León, desafiante.

-Entonces, gladiador Kennedy, enfrentarán todas las épocas a la vez.-la voz se volvió fría, como la de un Wesker, pero más dura aún.

Entonces el terror los inundó a todos. Todos sus némesis salieron del pozo. Uno a uno. El monstruoso William Birkin que parecía un físico-culturista deforme, el tirano Mr. X, el propio Némesis, un gusano blanco gigante que, en conjunto con Némesis, hizo que Jill palideciera muy rápido, el U-3, Osmund Saddler mutado en una retorcida especie de araña de cuatro patas, algo parecido a un ogro de Mordor el triple de grande que un humano promedio, una bestia de cuatro parecida a Saddler pero unas siete veces más grande, el Ustanak (monstruo que persigue a Jake en RE6), una copia del Simmons que parecía un T-Rex y finalmente, el mismísimo Haos (el monstruo que matan Chris y Piers en RE6).

Chris tuvo un brevemente recuerdo de Piers empujándolo a la cápsula de escape y devolviéndolo a la superficie, solo, quedándose él bajo el agua, medio mutado y medio muerto, velando por que llegara vivo y a salvo a la superficie.

Jake le pasó un arma a cada uno y él se quedó con esa súper Samurai Edge modificada.

-¿A qué estamos esperando? ¡Destruyámoslos!-

-¿Y bien, gladiadores? ¡Luchen!-

Como si hubieran estado esperando esa orden, todos los monstruos cargaron a la vez, y ellos cargaron contra los monstruos.

A Roxana Wesker:

Bueno, fuiste mi primera lectora, te agradezco el apoyo ahora públicamente como lo hice ya por MP, ¡y espero que no dejes de leerme! Gracias de nuevo.

A Victoria Grayson:

Tenía doce y solamente sobrevivieron Albert y otro más. ¡Gracias por leer!

A M. Bidden:

Estoy esperando que juzgues cómo relacioné la Mansión hasta ahora, pero por supuesto esto no es todo. ¡Gracias por la crítica y el tiempo que gastas en leerme!

A Ary. Valenfield:

Me gusta cómo piensas, muchacho/a (no sé de qué sexo eres y la verdad no espié tu perfil para corroborarlo). ¡Arriba Valenfield! Para mí, la mejor pareja aunque no los muestren como tal. ¡Gracias!

A akira-kun.8:

Aquí tienes otro capítulo, me costó seis horas escribirlo, ¡espero que te guste! ¡Gracias por contestar el MP (la única que contestó, de hecho, jeje)!


	4. Capítulo 4 - Sobreviven por los pelos

Deeestiny: Gracias por el review, agradezco que me leas, repito, ¡gracias! Si esto te sorprende, no es más que el principio. Estoy seguro de que todos ustedes ignoran los rayes psicológicos que se tragarán nuestros héroes dentro de la Mansión (los que lleguen, no sé si llegarán todos ^^).

Ary. Valenfield: Intento mantener el tema al día, no me gusta pasarme varios días sin publicar y mucho menos dejarlos a ustedes sin mi fic tan bueno (ARROGANTE MODE ON) jajajajajajaja. Era broma, no me creo que sea extraordinario ni mucho menos. En cuanto a Jake, le pica que sherry y Chris no le hayan mencionado nada sobre su tío y está enfadado por ello. ¿Cómo estarías tú si una persona que te importa (Sherry, en el caso de Jake) te oculta algo tan importante como que tienes un tío vivo y además luego te enteras que tu peor enemigo (Chris en este caso) hace lo mismo? Suena a conspiración, rareza, etc etc, ¿no crees? Gracias por el review, chica.

Lirionegro1: ¿Sabes? Me había pensado lo mismo que tú, pero sería repetir una pelea de Jake que ya está en RE6, repetir dos de Jill que están en RE3 y una de RE1 y repetir el final de Chris de RE1/REmake, además de repetir las peleas de León contra Birkin y el tirano Mr. X, por lo que decidí hacerlo así, tiene más drama, los monstruos son más que ellos y por supuesto llevan ventaja, tanto en número como en capacidad.

M. Bidden: Me parece que tu opinión no es como la de alguien cualquiera. Me suenas a esos críticos que se la pasan sentados mirando todos los detalles y aguardan a ver algo, por mínimo que sea, para reventar todo un gran film (no te ofendas, es solamente una opinión, no digo que seas así, tampoco estoy intentando menospreciar tus reviews, es más, me parecen saludables y constructivos, no dejes de dármelos). Para aclarar mi palabrerío: tus opiniones me parecen críticas buenas y detalladas, eso significa que me caen bien. Sobre "nuestros héroes": nadie dijo que fueran a sobrevivir D:

Nota: el ogro de mordor es Ndesu, el gigante de RE5.

Jake no había pensado lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido acometer contra todos esos monstruos juntos? Sin duda estaba loco y desquiciado.

-¡Abajo!-gritó Chris.

Todos saltaron a un lado cuando el U-8 lanzó un zarpazo hacia ellos, excepto Ada, que se deslizó boca arriba bajo la bestia y disparó un escopetazo directo en una de sus articulaciones, que se regeneró al instante.

-¡Ada!-

León fue tras ella, esquivó un manotazo mortal del Ustanak, un ataque del U-3 y rodó entre las piernas del Némesis.

Divisó a Ada corriendo frenéticamente para que el gusano blanco no se al comiera, y León apuntó la M16 que Jake le había pasado. Disparó inútilmente, pues el bicho se tragó las balas.

-¡Muévete!-Helena le gritó desde atrás como loca.

León se volteó y vio que el Tirano se le lanzaba encima, alguien le hizo una zancadilla para evitar que lo mataran. Miró buscando a su salvador, pero no había nadie allí. En cambio, vio que en las piernas tenía una marca de algo fino pero muy duro, que lo había apretado en los tobillos. Ada lo había salvado con el lanzagarfios.

Pero para cuando volvió en sí, recibió un golpazo de la bazooka del Némesis directo en el estómago.

Afortunadamente, supo que le había dado muy abajo para romperle las costillas, y que no tenía nada roto, pero aun así se sintió fatal. Vio que el Némesis iba a rematarlo, pero entonces un par de brazos lo agarraron por la cintura e hicieron que gatillara su bazooka contra el gusano, que al tragarse el misil estalló en mil pedazos. Ada suspiró, de alivio, y León se fijó en Némesis, que ahora estaba boca abajo en el suelo, apresado, en una llave de judo muy rara, por Jake.

-¡Gracias!-gritó, y tan pronto como se enderezó recibió otro golpazo.

El tirano le había dado en el pecho con la mano "normal" y lo había mandado a estamparse contra la pared del Coliseo.

-¡Chris!-Jill saltó sobre él y logró evitar que Mr. X lo partiera en dos.

La serpiente se enroscó alrededor de Jill y comenzó a apretarla, Chris reaccionó con brutalidad, atrapando la boca de la serpiente, que iba directo a tragárselo, y, sin saber muy bien cómo, logró arrancarle un diente y hacerle tragar arena.

Helena y Sherry lidiaban con la copia del T-Rex Simmons para mantenerlo algo alejado del resto del grupo, pero todo se fue al garete y Helena quedó sola.

La mutación de Birkin apareció corriendo de la nada, atrapó a Sherry y la estampó contra el suelo. Comenzó a darle zarpazos. Sherry gritaba de dolor ante los cortes que aparecían y desaparecían de su cuerpo. Birkin parecía saber lo que sucedía, y cada vez le daba más fuerte, pero, también, Sherry se curaba más y más rápido, prolongando su dolor.

El Haos saltaba por todas pares lanzando rocas que, o bien daban a los monstruos por equivocación, o bien eran esquivadas por los agentes.

El U-8 se encargaba de mantener a los agentes del Coliseo. Cada vez que intentaban escaparse, plantaba una de sus cuatro entre ellos y la salida y los obligaba a volver, lo que resultaba en un buen golpazo propinado por un monstruo.

Saddler apresó a Ada y rugió triunfante.

-¡Maldita espía!-le ladró al oído.-¡Frustraste mis planes años atrás, me las pagarás!-uno de sus tentáculos habría atravesado el brazo izquierdo de Ada de no ser porque León alcanzó a disparar contra Saddler, que centró su atención en él de inmediato y se olvidó de Ada.

León hizo una evaluación rápida, como buscando una forma de frenar a Saddler… Sí. Dio con ella. Era una locura, pero podría funcionar.

-¡Jake!-

Jake estaba peleando mano a mano con el Haos ahora, no era una pelea pareja, pero al menos ahora ya no había rocas cayendo sobre ellos.

Antes de poder escuchar una respuesta, o de saber siquiera si Jake lo había escuchado, León recibió un corte en el brazo derecho muy profundo. Chilló de dolor y observó a su atacante. Era el U-3. "Ello", como Saddler lo había llamado tiempo atrás, debía de estar muy furioso. León consiguió pararse a duras penas, pero antes de lograrlo, el U-3 lanzó sus pinzas contra las piernas de León y le hizo tres tajos en cada una, demasiado rápido para su gusto. Le lanzó las pinzas a la cara y León hizo un esfuerzo descomunal por atajarla, pero erró. Recibió un feo corte que le cruzó toda la cara y el cuello desde la frente hasta el pecho. La pinza había pasado muy superficialmente, pero aun así ardía como si le hubiera cortado las arterias y venas del cuello. El U-3 atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez León estaba esperándolo. Rodó a un lado costosamente y lo más rápido que pudo (esperó que fuera suficiente), desenvainó su cuchillo y le cortó el brazo en un corte limpia usando su brazo bueno.

El U-3 lanzó un chillido infernal para los oídos, pero León se lo aguantó, recogió la pinza y usó el brazo como espada. Comenzó una pelea mano a mano con el U-3, siendo incapaz de usar la pistola por ahora, y logró cortarle una pata tras mucho forcejeo.

Jake golpeó a Némesis en la cara, haciendo que sus nudillos sangraran. El monstruo era condenadamente duro.

-¡Vamos, bola de grasa!-le gritó, consciente de que eso sería enfurecer a la bestia.-¡Deberías hacer más ejercicio y tomar más sopa, estás muy lento, necesitas poder!-Némesis, como si le entendiera, lanzó una patada directa a su cara, pero Jake la atajó con esa velocidad sobrehumano que el Virus-C le daba e hizo que Némesis trastabillara.

Se sentó sobre él y comenzó a molerle la cara a puñetazos, uno tras otro y sin parar, gritando de rabia, descargando contra ese monstruo todo el dolor y odio que llevaba encima desde hacía una semana.

De pronto, el Némesis le pegó un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que le desacomodó la mandíbula a Jake, que, además, salió despedido y fue a estamparse ni más ni menos que contra el Ustanak.

El monstruo había permanecido quieto hasta entonces, pero en ese momento atrapó a Jake a la velocidad de la luz y lo encerró en la jaula de su espalda. Comenzó a forcejear, pero la jaula era demasiado dura, no podía romperla, ni siquiera abrirla.

Chris no soportó ver que la serpiente no soltaba a Jill.

Empuñó el colmillo en una mano y el cuchillo de guerra en la otra y saltó sobre el cuerpo de la horrenda criatura y rasgó su piel y sus músculos. No fue suficiente, la serpiente la siguió apretando, y si no hacía algo pronto la mataría. Comenzó a acuchillarle la piel y los músculos una y otra vez sin parar, tan brutal y desquiciadamente que comenzó a gritar sin darse cuenta, le rasgó tanto que llegó a sus tripas. El animal no se había enterado de nada hasta que Chris tocó sus tripas. Quizás porque sus receptores de dolor ya no existían. Pero cuando sintió la sangre en sus tripas se volteó y acometió contra Chris.

Lo que pasó a continuación, fue muy extraño.

Ada Wong se interpuso entre Chris y la serpiente, apuntó un lanzagranadas, disparó las seis granadas dentro de la boca de la serpiente y echó a correr igual de rápido.

Chris no atinó a moverse, pues su cerebro de cuarenta años no procesó todos los hechos en seguida. Para cuando se dio cuenta, lo único que llegó a hacer fue cubrir a Jill con su propio cuerpo para protegerla de algún posible daño. Y así fue. Sintió cómo varios pedazos del armazón de una de las granadas, o de diferentes granadas, no lo sabía, se le clavaron en la espalda, pero apenas le dolía, no debía de ser nada.

El Tirano acometió contra ellos y, de nuevo, Ada los salvó. Disparó contra el Tirano a tiempo de distraerlo para voltearse y luego le propinó un cuchillazo en el enorme corazón que de su pecho sobresalía. El Tirano se rio (Chris estaba seguro de que antes no hacía eso) y tomó a Ada del cuello.

El T-Rex Simmons ya casi se libraba de Helena, que más intentaba ayudar a Sherry que detener a Simmons.

El Ustanak dio un barrido rápido con los ojos y divisó a Wong como lo más peligroso. Avanzó hacia ella, pero de pronto ya no la veía. ¿Qué era eso que le bloqueaba la vista?

Ada reía para sus adentros. Lo único que había hecho era lanzar una bomba de humo y llegar hasta el monstruo sin ser visto. El mismo efecto fue dirigido al resto de los monstruos, excepto al U-8 y al Simmons dinosaurio, que veían las cosas desde más arriba.

León aprovechó para acuchillar al U-3 hasta la muerte con la poca visión que tenía, y luego degolló al Haos, pero obviamente no fue suficiente. Haos lo lanzó lejos y León quedó semiconsciente.

Sintió unas manos que lo agarraban unos momentos después y que lo llevaban a un rincón.

-León, quédate quieto, voy a intentar coserte.-Ada. Cómo no. Siempre lo salvaba.

-Cómo vas a coserme, hay una pelea que luchar.-dijo débilmente, Ada lo miró a los ojos, y durante una milésima de segundo, vislumbró en ella a la vieja Ada, la Ada de Raccoon City, no la fría copia que la había reemplazado.

Jill se preguntó por qué siempre ella sufría tanto en las peleas. El gigante deforme que parecía un ogro de Mordor la había atrapado, y oyó a Jake, desde la jaula del Ustanak, que le gritaba:

-¡Dale al Ojo de Sauron!-ese muchacho era muy idiota para ser hijo de Wesker. No podía ser posible, pero sin embargo ahí estaba. Tenía anticuerpos y todo, incluso sus mismos poderes. Aunque Jake era más fuerte que su padre.

Se retorció, pero la mano de esa cosa era como unas esposas chinas, cada vez te apretaba más. De pronto recordó una táctica y, con un gran asco hacia sí misma, escupió una flema (saliva para quien no sepa) sobre los ojos del ogro. La soltó al instante, pero Jill tenía otra cosa en mente. Se dirigió al trote a la espalda del monstruo, trató de subir, pero no podría, no tenía nada de dónde agarrarse.

-¡Chris, ayúdame!-aulló.

Él no tardó mucho en hallarla en la humareda. Jill le explicó lo que se le había ocurrido velozmente y Chris le gritó que estaba loca, pero la aupó de todos modos, y Jill se agarró de las orejas del ogro de Mordor.

No salió como esperaba.

El ogro golpeó a Chris con sus enormes manos y seguramente le rompió tres o cuatro huesos, pero no tenía tiempo de pararse a ver, tenía que seguir y tratar de ayudar a Helena con ese dinosaurio asesino sin piel.

Fue más o menos tan difícil como su clase de aprender a conducir con su padre, que había estado siempre expectante de que ella cometiera un error para reprochárselo. Se puso nerviosa, luego loca y por último frenética tratando de hacer que el ogro fuera para donde ella quería. Arrolló a Birkin (aunque no lo mató) y logró liberar a Sherry, que lloraba y gritaba "¡Papá, para, por favor!", logró partir las cuatro patas de Saddler y dejarlo inútil en el suelo como una araña sin patas. Después de cinco minutos de locura sin igual, logró que el ogro hiciera tropezar al Tiranosaurio Rex. Helena se apartó a la vez que Jill saltaba lejos del ogro, cuya vida fue segada por el U-8, que, intentando matar a Jill, atravesó la columna vertebral del ogro de Mordor, dándole muerte.

-¡Jake!-gritó Sherry desesperada.

Entornó los ojos, en busca de algo con que ataer la atención del Ustanak, que estaba decidido a no participar en la pelea, hasta que vio a la mujer de pelo oscuro parada sobre los hombros de la bestia.

Ada lo observó con asco, agarró el único manojo de pelos que le quedaba a la criatura y se los arrancó. Acto seguido, descargó siete casquillos de su escopeta en los sesos del monstruo. El Ustanak cayó al suelo, muerto, sin hacer ningún ruido más que el de la caída.

Haos la atrapó al vuelo, pero el Ustanak de pronto se movió. Parecía decidido a acabar él mismo con Ada. Atrapó al Haos y lo estrelló contra el suelo, Ada salió despedida.

Helena vio a León sentado en un rincón y fue a por él lo más rápido posible. Estaba solo con la camiseta, rasgada por todas partes, con el brazo y las piernas cocidos y trapos atados por doquier para detener los sangrados provisoriamente.

Al caer, el Haos aplastó al T-Rex Simmons y ambos quedaron fuera de combate, pero, obviamente, no habían muerto.

Ada se las arregló para no romperse ningún hueso y observó a su contrincante.

-Eso es muy feo, ¿sabes? Mira que tratar así a una dama…-le reprochó. El Ustanak rugió el respuesta.

Ada decidió que tenía que soltar a Jake Muller y hacerse a un lado. Ese monstruo no era su presa. Podría matarlo con facilidad, pero, ¿para qué arruinar la diversión? Aguardó a que el Ustanak corriera hacia ella y entonces rodó entre sus piernas. Se volvió y rápidamente soltó las correas que mantenían la jaula en la espalda de la bestia.

-¡A eso llamo yo un espectáculo!-Jake se soltó por fin y miró alrededor.

La batalla rugía a su alrededor, pero no iban a poder liquidar al resto de los monstruos aquí. El físico culturista deforme ya estaba de nuevo en pie, el Tirano, Mr X y Némesis se estaban recuperando velozmente, más de lo que a Jake le gustaría que pudieran, y Simmons y Haos no tardarían en recobrar la consciencia.

Conclusión: había que escapar.

Jake lo hizo solo. Cargó contra el Ustanak y lo tumbó al suelo, usó su brazo mecánico para romper una de las patas del U-8, que, Jake no supo por qué, tardó en regenerarse lo suficiente para poder escapar. Se volteó en menos de un segundo, gritó "¡VAMOS!", y echó a correr por la única salida libre.

Chris, Jill, Sherry, Jake, León (llevado por Chris), Helena y Ada corrieron frenéticamente, sin mirar atrás, hasta las puertas de la Mansión Spencer, abrieron, entraron y cerraron todo lo rápido que pudieron.

Estuvieron todo el día observando por la ventana, con inseguridad y miedo, lo que pasaba fuera. El U-8 fue devorado, a lo largo del día, por el T-Rex Simmons y el Haos. El Ustanak había desaparecido de la vista.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde, la voz anunció que la única sala totalmente segura en toda la Mansión era el zaguán, precisamente el lugar donde estaban. Montaron una especie de campamento allí. Tiraron sus bolsas de dormir, aunque nadie durmió. No podían. No con el incesante sonido agónico del U-8 que venía de afuera ni los murmullos que llegaban de las puertas del zaguán que comunicaban con el resto de la Mansión. Incluso el silbido del viento los ponía alerta.

-Chris.-susurró Jill en un determinado momento, con voz temblorosa.

Él la miró, moviendo la cabeza despacio. LE dolía todo el cuerpo por los golpes de la tarde.

-Quiero decirte que… Pase lo que pase aquí dentro… Yo te amo.-Jill hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzar su cara y acariciársela.

Chris le dedicó una pequeña, pero sincera, sonrisa. Hizo un esfuerzo mayor por acercarse y besarla suavemente.

-Yo también.-

León, Helena y Ada estaban en el rincón opuesto de la habitación, discutiendo técnicas de supervivencia. Al final, Helena se dio por vencida, y aprovechó el hecho de no tener tantos complejos psicológicos. Fue la única que pudo dormir algo esa noche.

-Ada.-León la llamó.-¿Podemos ir a hablar arriba?-

Ella no se negó. No tenía por qué hacerlo. Subieron al primer piso, sin salir del zaguán, y León se apoyó en la barandilla para poder mantenerse parado.

-¿Me puedes explicar lo que pasó en China hace unos años?-

Ada supuso que preguntaría eso.

-No tengo la más mínima idea.-dijo con tono burlón.-¿Te parezco salida de un capullo?-

-No, pero te comportas como uno.-León fue mordaz.

-Sí, es verdad.-dijo ella.-Y sin embargo, sigo aquí, soy mejor que tú y no tengo problemas para dormir.-

Bueno. Ada ganaba uno a cero.

-Eres insufrible.-

-¿Entonces por qué insistes?-le preguntó usando siempre el mismo tono.-¿Por qué me haces pasar por esto si sabes que no funcionará?-

León masticó sus palabras y luego dijo:

-Porque así y todo, por probar no pierdo nada, ¿no crees?-

El marcador estaba en empate.  
-No, tienes razón. No pierdes nada.-en su interior sintió que un atisbo de esperanza se movía brutalmente, pero lo aniquiló.

-¿Y sabes por qué no pierdo nada?-preguntó León.

Ada rodó los ojos y se volteó para bajar, pero él le agarró la mano. Eso quizá fue algo atrevido, o más bien… Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Todos los hombres que le habían agarrado la mano, lo habían hecho con una sola intención: sexo.

Este agarre era diferente, transmitía algo, una cosa que Ada no llegaba a comprender. Decidió que esa posibilidad que creía desperdiciada, en realidad aún existía. Trent había dicho que sería el último trabajo y luego la dejaría libre. Sería dueña de sí misma al fin, podría decidir qué hacer con su vida. Decidió que empezar a dejarse llevar por los acontecimientos no sería malo.

-¿Por qué?-susurró.

León le dedicó una sonrisa. Bajo la cara cambiada por el peso de los años, vio de nuevo a ese muchacho de veintiún años del que se había enamorado diecisiete años atrás. ¿Cómo seguía queriéndolo después de tanto tiempo? No lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba.

-Porque tú quieres lo mismo que yo.-dijo, y de improviso se acercó a ella, dudó un instante y luego la besó.

Mientras duró el beso, Ada sintió que volaba, se olvidó de dónde estaba, por qué estaba ahí y cómo se llamaba… Y si a ella le había pasado eso… ¿León estaría llegando a la luna con Neil Armstrong?

Jake, acurrucado en otro rincón con Sherry, se preguntó si debía disculparse. Estaba dormida. La observó durante un rato, peleando en su interior. Su corazón le rogaba a gritos que le hablara, pero todo su entrenamiento estaba basado en no escuchar nunca a su corazón. Y estaba decidido a hacerle caso.


	5. Capítulo 5 - ¿Otra vez ustedes?

Deeestiny: Sobre que esa pelea fue una introducción, tienes toda la razón Ya verán lo que espera en los pasillos de la Mansión, muajajajaja (? xD

Ary. Valenfield: No es que no podrías, es que debes practicar, nada más. Cuando empecé a escribir, ¡mis "libros" tenían seis páginas jaja! Llevó escribiendo desde los once años, es decir cinco años.

: ¡Me alegro de que te guste! Yo no he dicho nada sobre que habría eso nada más…

Lirionegro1: Ada siempre les salva el trasero a casi todos. Los únicos que siempre sin excepción se valieron por sí mismos fueron Chris y Jill.

Victoria Grayson: Ah, ¿sí? Creía que era Caos, porque como el jefe final de Chris/Piers es Haos… Ponle la C y todo tiene sentido jeje (Chaos, Caos en inglés), no había pensado en crisálida, puede que sea.

Uno de ustedes me dijo el otro día que León iba sin acento, aclararé eso: estoy escribiendo su nombre en español, por eso lleva acento. Si no, no llevaría y sería Leon (pronunciado Lion), pero repito, está en español.

-¡Rebecca!-

La Reina se aproximaba a ella a toda velocidad, le pegó y la mandó a volar contra una pared. Lanzó un horroroso chillido de muerte, su compañero no estaba cerca, levantó la cabeza… La Reina avanzaba hacia ella a pasos agigantados.

Alzó la escopeta y gatilló, sintió el terror floreciendo al oír un "clic" que indicaba que no había nada que disparar. Metió frenéticamente la mano en el bolsillo, sacó unos casquillos y los metió como loca, disparó. Sanguijuelas saltaron por doquier. Gatilló otra vez y la reina retrocedió, sacudiendo el cuerpo.

-¡Rebecca!-

Una mano la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella con desesperación. Debía de haberse roto algunas costillas. Gritó de dolor y vigiló a la Reina. En breve se lanzaría contra ellos otra vez.

-Los mamparos.-llegó a decir.-Abre los mamparos.-

Luego, perdía la consciencia, y al despertar veía sólo su cara, como si estuviera sobre ella, y su voz que le decía:

-Tranquila, Rebecca.-humo se veía tras él.-Ya pasó. Ya pasó.-

Y entonces veía que la Reina lo atravesaba de lado a lado del cuerpo con un tentáculo y que le arrancaba la cabeza, luego la Reina se abalanzaba sobre ella y…

Despertó.

-Maldición.-susurraba mientras lloriqueaba un poco. Siempre el mismo sueño. Comprobó el reloj y vio que eran las tres de la madrugada.

Seguramente su amiga Claire estaría despierta igual que ella, y no dudó en llamarla.

-Malditas pesadillas.-siguió quejándose. Se lavó la cara con una mano y se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, encendiendo previamente la luz antes, y ordenó sus papeles. El teléfono sonaba.

Finalmente, le contestó una vez triste y dolida.

-¿Quién es?-se notaba que había estado llorando por alguna razón, Rebecca notó que tenía las fosas nasales llenas de mocos.

-Soy yo, Claire, Rebecca.-dijo con preocupación en su voz.-Llamaba porque no podía conciliar el sueño… ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No, no…-mintió, y Rebecca supo que había mentido. No tardó en ofrecer su apoyo como médica.

-En un rato estaré allá, Claire, ¿sí?-

-De acuerdo.-sollozó Claire como una chiquilla asustada.

Rebecca no sabía qué le pasaba, pero para que estuviera así de mal, debía de haberle pasado algo a Chris, su hermano. Quizás estaba hospitalizado por algún accidente en la guerra o algo así.

Sin embargo, cuando Claire le contó lo que de verdad sucedía, Rebecca se dio cuenta de la magnitud del asunto.

-¿Y no saben quién mandó esas cartas?-preguntó, interesada en el tema.

-No.-dijo Claire aún algo llorosa.

-¿Ni tampoco por qué?-

No obtuvo respuesta. No en seguida, al menos.

-Chris no me lo dijo.-se limpió las lágrimas.- Bueno, sí sé quién las envió. El hermano de Wesker. O eso cree Chris.-

Rebecca sintió que el corazón se le frenaba y chillaba de miedo, que se le encogía, que una mano de acero congelado se lo apretaba y, finalmente, que se lo arrancaban y se quedaba sin vida. ¿Wesker tenía un hermano?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó sin voz.

-¿Qué?-Claire no había escuchado.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Rebecca en voz normal.

-Lo que oyes, un hermano de Wesker.-Claire hizo unos pucheros y rompió a llorar otra vez.-Chris va tras él, y muchos más van a su lado…-Claire le dio los detalles de la misión y el lugar donde habían ido.

Rebecca oyó en silencio toda la historia y sintió que algo se movía en su interior. Era esa misma sensación que la había impulsado a luchar contra el bioterrorismo. Esa misma sensación que había tenido de buscar a Billy muchos años atrás cuando había caído al vacío… La misma sensación de deber que la había obligado a matar a la Reina (James Marcus, quien no sepa [si alguien no sabe], busque en la web) para defender al mundo de las atrocidades que podría hacer. La misma sensación que la había hecho llegar al final de la Mansión Spencer con Chris Redfield, sin importar si ella moría o no. Una sensación de dolor, angustia y sufrimiento, pero que sentía la necesidad de obedecer.

Era un llamado del deber.

-Debemos ir.-sentenció.- Formar un grupo de soldados expertos e ir a ayudarlos. Si Wesker tenía un hermano, si es el causante de todo esto, debemos ir, Claire. No podemos dejarlos a la deriva en la tormenta. Necesitan nuestra ayuda. Chris acudió a la Antártida a ayudarte, contra todo pronóstico, ¿no? Siguió tus pasos por la isla Rockfort y halló la base en la Antártida, te salvó y mató a los Ashford por el camino.-le puso una mano en el hombro.- Él haría lo mismo por ti, Claire.-ella la miró con sufrimiento escondido.

-Me pidió que no fuera, Rebecca.-dijo temblorosamente.-

-¿Y tú piensas hacerle caso? Mira. Vamos a ir. Tú te vienes conmigo.-

Claire se limpió la cara con las manos una vez más.

-Tienes razón.-dijo tras un rato.-Nadie va a quitarme a mi hermano.-

-Así me gusta.-Rebecca la abrazó un rato y luego desplegó su celular.-Ahora, tenemos que hacer unas llamadas. Te estoy enviando un contacto, llama y explícale la situación, no dudará en ayudar, dale todos los datos que te pida.-

Mientras Claire hablaba con esa persona, Rebecca llamó a Barry Burton, un viejo amigo de los STARS.

-¿Hola?-dijo Barry con voz adormilada.- ¿Quién…?-

-¡Barry, soy Rebecca!-

Eso lo despabiló de golpe. Oyó que Barry saltaba de la cama y corría a vestirse

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó alarmado.

-Barry, tú quieres a Chris y a Jill como si fueran hijos tuyos, ¿verdad?-

-Tanto como a Moira y Poly.-respondió mientras se ponía los pantalones.-Como si los hubiera adoptado, ¿qué les pasó?-

Rebecca explicó los acontecimientos, y Barry apenas fue capaz de contener su ira.

-Voy para allá.-dijo, y cortó.

-Rebecca, ¿ya puedes hablar?-le dijo Claire al instante.

Ella se volteó y vio que la otra sostenía el teléfono en alto, como diciendo "Toma, quieren hablarte." Tomó el aparato y se lo acercó a la oreja.

-¡Te digo que no!-gritaba una voz.

-¡Y yo te digo que sí!-gritaba otra.

-¡Vete tú solito, yo no te acompañaré!-

-¡Vas a hacerlo, no te dejaré solo!-

-¡Ya te lo he dicho, no soy un asesino, tan solo llama a Rebecca Chambers! ¡Es la vigésimo séptima vez que te lo digo!-

Rebecca se quedó helada. Conocía ambas voces. Una pertenecía a un superviviente de Raccoon city que antes había servido a Umbrella. La otra… La otra voz era más vieja, y, por tanto, más conocida.

-¡Señores!-dijo, esperando que la oyeran.

Ambas voces se silenciaron en ese momento. Rebecca supuso que habían oído.

-¿Rebecca?-susurró la voz más conocida.

-A ver…-dijo la otra.

-Quiero hablar contigo, Carlos.-dijo Rebecca con impaciencia. Oyó que él tomaba el teléfono.-¿Te ha dicho Claire lo que sucede?-

-Sí, es sólo que mi tan íntimo amigo aquí presente no quiere ir, y no pienso dejarlo sin protección, así que estábamos discutiendo.-

-Pásame con él. Yo lo calmaré.-

Carlos vaciló. Su compañero no era alguien que se calmara fácil, precisamente, pero decidió no discutir con la doctora.

-¡¿Rebecca?!-dijo la voz más vieja con desesperación.-

-Sí.-dijo.- ¿Por qué no quieres venir?-

No le contestaron en seguida. Seguramente por la frialdad en su voz.

-Yo…-

-¿Acaso no quieres charlar un rato sobre todo este tiempo que ha pasado? Tenemos muchas cosas que contar, ¿no crees? Como por ejemplo, podrías decirme de qué conoces a Carlos Oliveira.-

-Amigos de la infancia.-

-De acuerdo… Te creeré, a mí nunca me mentiste. Ahora dime, ¿por qué no quieres venir a ayudar? ¿No luchas contra el bioterrorismo, acaso?-

Claire tenía el ceño fruncido, pero seguía en silencio, ya sin llorar.

La voz dijo, luego:

-Ya estoy viejo para esas cosas, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, Rebecca.-

Si él la llamaba por su nombre, entonces ella lo haría también.

-En efecto. ¿Vas a venir o no?-

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo?-la voz sonó cansada.

-Sí.-

-Iré.-dijo, un rato después.-

-Bien.-Rebecca colgó. Después, dijo para sus adentros.-Gracias, Billy.-

Jake observaba con detenimiento. León y Ada estaban arriba, la barandilla del primer piso le bloqueaba la vista, pero no le costaba imaginar que estarían hablando de algo serio o besuqueándose. Chris y Jill susurraban cosas en el rincón opuesto al suyo, y Helena Harper, a escasos metros de él, hacía muecas mientras dormía.

Al lado de Jake, Sherry echaba ronquidos suaves mientras dormía. La estudió como si quisiera saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza. "Una pesadilla, seguramente.", acordó cuando la vio empezar a hacer muecas. Se puso en pie y caminó por la sala.

Se paró frente a la puerta de entrada, trabada ahora con varias sillas y el atizador de la chimenea, y escudriñó la sala. No parecía haber amenazas a la vista. Divisó dos posibles puntos débiles en la estructura que podrían causar un derrumbe del techo, pero eran inalcanzables, estaban muy arriba.

Desde ahí podía ver que, como habían supuesto, León y Ada estaban besuqueándose. No le dio importancia y vio que a los costados de la escalera había pasillos. Según creyó, dado lo que veía, se comunicaban más allá de la escalera. Comenzó a caminar hacia allá, cuando oyó que Redfield lo frenaba.

-No vayas, Jake.-dijo.-En mil novecientos noventa y ocho me encontré con varias cosas horribles siguiendo la puerta tras la escalera. No te la recomiendo.-lo miraba fijamente, como si de verdad quisiera advertirle.

Jake se volteó y le sostuvo la mirada. Miró a los pasillos otra vez y dijo:

-Sólo echaré un vistazo.-le aseguró.-Volveré enseguida.-

No sabía por qué le estaba contestando bien, debió haber sonado mordaz, no simpático. Se maldijo mentalmente por ello y caminó hacia el pasillo, y luego a través de él. Una reja con barrotes colocados muy cerca unos de otros, descansaba allí, cerrada con llave. Lo supo porque aun habiendo escuchado a Redfield, quiso entrar. Se fijó si la podía tumbar de una patada, pero decidió que no le sería posible. Intentó abrirla con la ganzúa, pero la puerta era infranqueable. Su ganzúa se partió y trabó la cerradura más aún.

Apoyó la cara en los barrotes y examinó la oscuridad. Le llegó un olor a podredumbre sin igual, un olor a muerte, descomposición de cadáveres, sangre, sufrimiento y terror. Oyó gritos que venían del otro lado, varios gritos, todos de agonía.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se preguntó qué podría haber al otro lado. Se apartó despacio y volvió por el corredor. El sol ya estaba saliendo, y por la ventana Jake divisó el cadáver sin vida del U-8. No sabía cómo habían hecho los siete monstruos supervivientes a la pelea de ayer para destrozarlo, pero lo habían hecho. Vio cómo se retorcía y vio que aún seguía con vida, agonizando y retorciéndose de dolor. Se preguntó cuánto más se prolongaría el sufrimiento de ese bicho, pero decidió que se lo merecía… ¿O no? Después de todo, no tenía la culpa de ser lo que era.

Él mismo era un ejemplo. Era hijo de un bioterrorista, pero no era como él. No podían juzgarlo como "el hijo de…", ¿verdad? Sherry era otro ejemplo.

Sherry.

La miró de nuevo y se cuestionó la actitud que estaba teniendo. Pensó en qué hacer y decidió, de alguna forma misteriosa, que Chris lo podría ayudar con eso. Se acercó lentamente, sin muchas ganas de apurar el encuentro, y al llegar junto a él y Jill, dijo en voz baja:

-Redfield.-Chris lo miró.- ¿Puedes ayudarme con algo?-

-Volveré enseguida.-le susurró a Jill, y luego se puso en pie.- ¿Qué necesitas?-

El tono de su voz hizo sentir a Jake que hablaba con su padre, pero apartó el sentimiento, ya que no era real, y además estaba hablando con el tipo que lo había dejado sin padre… Pero, si él no lo hubiera matado, ¿habría tenido un padre de alguna forma? Genial, otra pregunta sin respuesta.

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.-Jake tragó saliva. Exteriorizar sentimientos no era lo suyo. Pensó en cómo hacerlo.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó. Miró a Jake a los ojos, lo cual le puso las cosas todavía más difíciles.

-Yo, bueno… Ya te expliqué que he tenido un problema gordo con Sherry, y…-Jake apretó los puños para descargar tensión, tragó saliva y se obligó a seguir. Chris lo estaba estudiando con una mirada penetrante, como si quisiera extirparle el cerebro y estudiarlo en un laboratorio para descubrir sus pensamientos.- Quisiera que me des algún consejo sobre qué hacer respecto a eso.-dijo diez minutos después.

Chris frunció el entrecejo, luego lo relajó, achinó los ojos y después los normalizó. Reprimió una sonrisa que se asomó por un momento y dijo:

-Bueno, te diré lo ideal, no lo que yo habría hecho, ¿sí? No deberías ser tan duro con ella. Por algo te lo escondió. Igual que hubo una razón por la que te escondió que Wesker era tu padre. Tu tío puede que sea igual o peor que él. Deberías preguntarle por qué te lo ocultó y evaluar su respuesta.-Jake se volteó para irse.- Y, Jake, -añadió Chris.- sé lo que piensas. Y te diré que estás equivocado. Debes hacer caso a tu corazón. No te digo que no mantengas la cabeza fría, sólo que te escuches a ti mismo.-

Jake masticó las palabras. Para su desgracia, Chris estaba en lo cierto.

-Tienes razón.-le dijo, forzándose a hablar.

Chris vaciló por un momento, pero luego alargó la mano y se la puso en el hombro. Jake quiso soltarse, pero permaneció quieto ante la sorpresa.

-Tranquilo.-le dijo.

Y luego se fue, dejando a Jake aún atontado. Lo observó volver con Jill y acurrucarse a su lado.

Dirigió la vista a Sherry, que estaba despertándose como aquella noche que habían pasado juntos en el hotel en California. La observó bostezar y luego caminó hacia ella, actuando sin pensar, o sea, haciendo caso a sus sentimientos, como Chris había dicho.

-Hola.-dijo atoradamente cuando llegó a su lado, y a la vez que se agachaba.

Sherry no dijo nada. Probablemente no quería escucharlo.

-Hola.-dijo intentando mantenerse entera interiormente.

Jake suspiró, se sentó contra la pared y le clavó la mirada en aquellos ojos azules que más de una vez lo habían vuelto loco en el pasado.

-Yo…-

-Sí. No importa.-Sherry se estiró la camiseta y los pantalones y clavó la mirada en el techo.

Jake maldijo por lo bajo. Estaba recibiendo lo que se merecía, supuso.

-Ayer, cuando el físico culturista deforme te saltó encima…-

-Mi padre, por cierto.-aclaró Sherry.

Jake se sorprendió.

-¿Tu padre se había transformado en eso?-

-En eso y mucho más.-ella lanzó un suspiro tembloroso cargado de dolor.-En un perro con una boca de sanguijuela o algo así, también en un ser gigante que se tragaba el tren por el que escapábamos y lo molía, luego en una masa sanguinolenta que se extendía por las paredes y escupía ácido… Fue realmente horrible.-dijo atropelladamente. Le dolía muchísimo hablar de ello, pero, bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer? Tragarse las palabras habría sido peor.-Estoy viva gracias a Claire y León.-

-Lo siento, no debí haber sacado el tema.-

-No, está bien.-

El silencio se extendió entre ellos, como distanciándolos cada vez más. Jake escuchaba a su corazón gritarle "¡Acorta ese espacio, imbécil bueno para nada!"

-Sherry, yo… Lo siento, no debí haberte tratado así, si me escondiste lo de mi tío por algo será, y… Bueno, perdón. Y me gustaría escuchar qué tienes para decir. Porque…-la miró.-Supongo que habrá habido una razón, ¿no?-

-La había.-afirmó Sherry. Se restregó los ojos y lo miró a los suyos. Al menos Sherry no estaba llorando. A Jake se le había partido el corazón de verla llorar, pero así y todo, no había hecho por evitarlo.

-Y… ¿Cuál era?-preguntó.

-Tu tío, al igual que tu padre, era virólogo, y estudió las diferentes cepas de todos los virus existentes. Creó algo llamado Virus-I, según esos papeles que me veías leer en la foto. Creíamos que era mentira, puesto que desapareció de la faz de la tierra, como si hubiera muerto, pero evidentemente no fue así. Ahora es que vengo a enterarme que en realidad ese tipo existe y también su virus maldito. ¿Cómo, si no, ha traído a todos esos monstruos de regreso?-Jake procesó la información.

De nuevo, se sintió traicionado y decepcionado. Había mantenido una muy leve esperanza de que su tío no fuera como su padre, pero no. Parecía que toda su familia era igual. Toda excepto él. No sería como ellos.

Jamás.

-¿Y qué significa la I?-

-Immortal. Inmortal.-aclaró Sherry ante la cara de Jake.

-Ah.-él bajó la cabeza. El silencio se extendió de nuevo, y Jake no se contuvo más.-Mira, sé que te traté horrible, y que soy un imbécil y malagradecido y… Bueno. Disculpa.-se sentía la porquería más grande del mundo.

Sherry sonrió un poco y luego parpadeó, claramente aliviada ahora de mucha tensión.

-Tranquilo, te entiendo. También reaccioné así cuando León y Claire me explicaron lo de mi padre. Que él era esa bestia que nos perseguía, quiero decir. Me puse muy mal. Los repudié por no decirme nada, y corrí. Me alejé de ellos. Acabé mal. Un cocodrilo gigante me masticó hasta casi partirme en dos. Luego ellos me encontraron y lo mataron. Al Virus-G le costó mucho en aquel entonces reconstruir mi cuerpo, y para hacerlo me durmió. Fue como si me hubiera puesto anestesia general, ¿sabes? Fue la única vez que ese virus de mierda pudo hacer algo gentil por mí. O quizá me desmayé porque el dolor fue demasiado. En fin.-lo miró a los ojos.- No te odio, Jake.-estiró los brazos.-Ven acá.-

Jake se inclinó y la rodeó con los brazos. Sherry le devolvió el abrazo con cariño, quizás con algo más, pero Jake no lo canalizó lo suficiente.

-¿Ya te has recuperado de los zarpazos que te dio el físico culturista?-preguntó.

Sherry hizo una mueca de dolor ante la mención y luego asintió.

-Sí.-era obvio que lo que más sentía en ese momento era terror, miedo, agonía del alma. Y con todo motivo. Estaba reviviendo Raccoon City.

Jake la observó con detenimiento y, sin enterarse cuándo ni cómo, se dio cuenta de que tenían los dedos entrelazados.

-¿Tu propuesta sigue en pie?-susurró Sherry.

-Siempre que tu "te llevo siete años" se haya esfumado, sí.-

-Se esfumó.-contestó.

Jake le sonrió brevemente y luego se fue acercando de a poco. Sentía su respiración agitada y veía la sonrisa que le mostraba ella. Recordó cómo ella le había agarrado la mano tras la muerte del Ustanak en las instalaciones submarinas años atrás.  
-Te…-empezó Jake, no podía seguir, le costaba demasiado. Cuando estaba animándose a seguir hablando, oyó la voz de los megáfonos.

-¡Pero qué momento más romántico!-gritó.

Todos en la sala se miraron y luego se giraron a uno y otro lado buscando algún megáfono, pero no había ninguno a la vista.

-¡Muéstrate de una vez!-gritó Jake.-¡Hemos superado tu prueba!-

-Oh, -dijo la voz.- ¿eso crees? Aún hay siete monstruos con vida.-declaró.-Así que son tramposos. Y, ¿saben qué?-carraspeó, y luego dijo en voz muy baja.- ¡Odio a los tramposos!-ahora su voz cambió a alegría.- ¡¿Saben qué les pasa a los tramposos en mi juego?! ¡Les devuelvo las trampas! ¡Ya no habrá lugar seguro para ustedes, no señor!-

Oyeron gritos por todas partes, y en menos de cinco segundos, Haos había aparecido rompiendo la puerta principal en pedazos. Tras él, el Némesis y el Ustanak rugían en ovación a su amo.  
-Acábenlos.-dijo la voz.

Los tres entraron rugiendo de alegría, clamando por más pelea. Tras ellos, el Tirano, Mr. X y Birkin, entraron corriendo y blandiendo piedras y pedazos de tuberías. Por último, la pared se vino abajo cuando el Simmons perruno (por si no lo sacan a la de uno, me refiero al Simmons que enfrentan León y Helena en el tren y en el pasillo aéreo con Ada) saltó a través de ella.

El sol cegó a los héroes por un instante, momento que los monstruos aprovecharon sin piedad. Birkin le dio un tubazo a Jake en la cara, Simmons se abalanzó sobre León, Mr. X no tardó en comenzar a apretar el cuello de Ada, el Tirano cargó contra Helena con el brazo mutado preparado para empalarla, Chris fue embestido por Haos y aterrizó en el primer piso, el Ustanak golpeó a Sherry en las piernas y todos oyeron cómo se le quebraban antes de que el Virus-G comenzara a regenerarla, Némesis agarró a Jill del cuello y la golpeó contra la pared.

-¡Jill!-gritó Chris con amarga desesperación. Se levantó como un rayo y corrió hacia ella.

Jake divisó las dos debilidades estructurales. Iba a tener que alcanzarlas a toda costa, sin importar el precio.


	6. Capítulo 6 - El dolor es la recompensa

Deeestiny: Me encanta dejarles a mis lectores ese saborcito amargo en la boca, en plan "¡maldito hijo de puta, me dejó con las ganas!" jajajaja.

Victoria Grayson: Eso trato, no me gusta pasar días sin publicar.

M. Bidden: ¿A qué exactamente te refieres con All Stars? About Chris: maybe, maybe.

Lirionegro1: Me gusta dejarles a mis lectores ese efecto, parece que lo hago bien, ¿no?

PD: no podré subir otro cap hoy, sepan disculpar, gracias.

Jake evitó el zarpazo de Birkin y luego atajó la patada que lo siguió, sólo para ser derrumbado por un puñetazo que vino después.

Se levantó rodando hacia atrás y estiró los brazos. Pelearía mano a mano con el físico culturista, sí. De todos modos, ¿qué perdía? Tenía que estirar los músculos de vez en cuando con una buena pelea.

Vio que Chris saltaba sobre Némesis y le hacía una llave alrededor del cuello, pero Némesis corrió de espaldas hacia la pared y Redfield cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

Jake miró a su contrincante, que parecía contante de tener oposición, y, también, de alguna extraña manera, una buena pelea.

Se dobló hacia atrás al estilo Matrix para evitar un gancho, dio una voltereta para esquivar una patada y luego atrapó el puño de Birkin antes de que le diera en la cara.

-Conmigo no, nene.-le dijo, negando con el dedo. Acto seguido, se lo enterró en el ojo gigante de hombro, y Birkin retrocedió jadeante y chillando.

Jake aprovechó para mirar alrededor, por si alguien necesitaba ayuda.

Ada estaba bien. Se había soltado del agarre de Mr. X y se las arreglaba ella sola usando su escopeta y algunos elementos del entorno como estatuas o barandas de la escalera. A Mr. X no le gustaban, y Jake se preguntó por qué (recuerden que en RE2 cae a la lava pasando por encima de una baranda).

León se las apañaba para mantener a Simmons ocupada, pero estaba claro que no aguantaría mucho solo. Jake le lanzó más munición y le lanzó también la pistola trucada en la que tanto tiempo había invertido.

Helena no estaba teniendo mucha suerte con el Tirano. Tenía cortes por doquier, se había quedado sin chaleco ni camisa. A duras penas estaba aguantando la lucha, y en cualquier momento la empalaría o dejaría desnuda.

Jake le dio una patada a Birkin en el ojo del hombro y corrió hacia allá. Saltó al cuello del Tirano, agradeciendo su suerte, y le quebró el cuello en un movimiento fluido y rápido. Aterrizó sobre la espalda del bicho, queriendo gritar su triunfo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le había hecho nada. Decidido a matarlo, agarró el brazo mutado del monstruo, lo retorció hasta arrancárselo y le perforó el pecho, dejándolo empalado en el suelo. El Tirano como loco por unos momentos, y luego se quedó inerte.

Había muerto.

-¡Toma!-Jake le lanzó a Helena su camiseta.-No pasa nada si ando así, pero, ¡diablos, nadie quiere verte desnuda!-

Se volteó antes de que ella dijera y se fijó en Birkin. Iba directo hacia él.

De pronto, sin darle a Jake tiempo de reaccionar, tres cosas sucedieron a la vez. Una más extraña que la otra.

Sherry se interpuso entre Birkin y él, y Jake pudo ver cómo el físico culturista le enterraba en el estómago el tubo que usaba como arma. Luego Chris vino volando de quién sabe dónde y se estampó contra Birkin, que trastabilló un momento. Y Jake vio cómo, en menos de un segundo y sin saber muy bien por qué en ese momento, saltaba sobre Birkin, le arrebataba el tubo y lo partía en dos. Lo usó para molerlo a golpes, sin piedad, descargando sobre él un odio repentino que lo único que hacía era hacerse más y más fuerte.

La sangre comenzó a saltar mientras lo ensartaba una y otra vez en el pecho y la cara. El tipo ya había muerto, pero seguía perforándolo sin piedad, gritando mientras lo hacía. Le complacía ver cómo lo rompía en pedazos. Acabó por amputarle los dos brazos, la cabeza, destrozarle todos los músculos y partirlo por la mitad.

Finalmente se levantó, bañado en sangre, mientras el suelo se teñía rápidamente llenando todos los rincones.

Se volteó y tomó a Sherry en brazos. Examinó el agujero que tenía en el estómago y vio que no le había partido la columna, había pasado por un costado. Vio que se regeneraba lentamente, y agradeció que estuviera inconsciente. La cargó en brazos y fue al trote hasta un costado de la sala. Allí la dejó, sentada, y susurró:

-Aguanta, ¿sí? Por favor.-

Miró atrás y vio al Haos luchando fieramente contra León, Ada y Helena. Entre los tres lo mantenían ocupadas, pero Jake sabía, por el reporte de Chris de esa pelea donde Nivans falleció, que no podrían matarlo.

Divisó en el rincón opuesto al Ustanak y al Simmons perruno atacando a Chris y Jill, que se defendían demasiado bien. Chris se las había arreglado para montar una buena barricada con escombros, y aunque los dos monstruos la podían romper con facilidad, parecía que les costaría unos minutos darse cuenta de qué hacer. Mientras tanto, los cosían a balazos y los ralentizaban. Por otro lado, él no tenía tanta suerte.

Vio que Mr. X y Némesis corrían hacia él con determinación. El Némesis había perdido la bazooka, y el abrigo de Mr. X estaba rasgado en varias partes. Se veía bajo el mismo, que era como el Tirano, aunque no tenía el brazo mutado en una zarpa inmensa. Tenía que matarlos, de lo contrario no tendrían posibilidad de ganar por ningún medio. Observó alrededor y escaneó la sala en menos de una milésima de segundo gracias a sus reflejos súper humanos. Divisó las dos debilidades estructurales que había decidido destruir. Se volvió a concentrar en sus oponentes y dedicó una plegaria silenciosa a sus habilidades.

Saltó sobre Némesis y metió sus dedos en su boca.

-¡Maldita sea, quema!-no entendía por qué, pero sabía que sus dedos se estaban quemando. Sin embargo, tenía que mantenerlos lejos de Sherry, porque de lo contrario, quizá al partieran en dos y entonces sí que moriría. El Virus-G no podría reparar eso.

Tiró con brutalidad de la boca de Némesis, y los puntos que le mantenían la piel de la cara unida saltaron por los aires. Jake cayó de espaldas al suelo, tiró a un lado la piel arrancada y comprobó sus manos, que echaban humo. Vio que sus huellas digitales ya no existían y que sus guantes se habían fundido con su piel. Sus manos estaban ennegrecidas y las venas se le habían hinchado. Algunas estaban cortadas y cauterizadas por el calor. Vio sus tendones. Estaban derritiéndose. Seguramente el maldito bicho tenía ácido en la boca. Al menos no se iba a desangrar, pero pronto perdería la movilidad de los dedos. Debía moverse rápido.

El cadáver se Birkin estaba cerca.

Olvidándose del dolor por las malas, agarró los brazos del físico culturista muerto y los agarró mientras sentía como se le iba la movilidad de los dedos cada vez más. Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, empaló a Mr. X y a Némesis y los estacó en la pared. Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para matarlos, pero no podía hacer nada más. Sus manos ya colgaban inertes, sin vida. Jake prácticamente se había vuelto paralítico.  
Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso ahora, tenía que sacar a Sherry fuera del campo de batalla. Pateó la puerta y, usando las piernas, pateó su cuerpo a la otra habitación.  
-¡Aprovechen esas dos gritas!-gritó, y apuntó como pudo a las dos. Vio que tanto León como Redfield asentían en su dirección, y luego pateó la puerta para cerrarla. No podía quedarse ahí, tenía que seguir.

Haciendo malabares, logró cargar a Sherry en brazos (recuerden que sólo sus manos no responden) y siguió abriendo y pateando puertas, hasta que tras atravesar dos corredores, halló un cobertizo, dentro del cual había una cama, un mueble lleno de frascos con líquidos raros en el interior y una… ¿Era una máquina de escribir?

Puso a Sherry de costado en la cama. El agujero ya casi se había cerrado por completo. No era más grande que un cable de la línea eléctrica callejera. Jake se alegró por eso, pero se deprimió porque había perdido las manos. Se sentó en la cama junto a ella y apoyó la cabeza en la pared mientras contemplaba con absoluta rigidez corporal y terror mental la inutilidad de sus manos.

Varios minutos después, vio que ella se despertaba y gritaba de dolor. Hizo lo que pudo por contenerla, pero con las manos inútiles, le costó mucho. Había tenido que apoyar la frente en su boca, porque aún no controlaba del todo su fuerza y tuvo miedo de partirle el cráneo si intentaba callarla con el antebrazo.

Después de un rato, sus órganos parecieron ponerse en lugar y en funcionamiento, y su grito se convirtió en un gemido, y por último en susurro, para luego desaparecer.

Aún respiraba agitadamente cuando Jake se enderezó y salió de encima suyo. Sherry se quedó recostada un momento, pensando, y luego pareció recordar lo que había estado pasando.

-¿Qué pasó con mi padre?-preguntó.

-Me salvaste la vida.-dijo Jake.-Yo… Me volví loco cuando vi ese agujero en tu cuerpo y… Lo despedacé. Está muerto.-

Sherry guardó silencio. Suspiró temblorosamente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Gracias.-

-Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.-Jake tragó saliva.-Sin embargo, no salí ileso.-le explicó que los tendones de sus manos estaban cortados, y Sherry pareció tener una idea al instante.

-Podría inyectarte mi sangre.-dijo.

Jake frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué?-

-El Virus-G, quiero decir. Para que te regeneres.-

Era un imbécil. No se le había ocurrido eso… Pero de todos modos no habría podido hacer nada. Sus manos estaban inútiles, no podía ni rascarse.

-No sé si hay alguna jeringa por aquí.-dijo.- Hay muchos líquidos raros en esa estantería, pero no creo que haya jeringas.

-Lo comprobaré.-

No había nada. Al abrir las puertas de vidrio, todos los frascos se habían volcado hacia fuera, habían liberado toxinas y ambos habían tenido que salir con prisa, para no aspirar nada tóxico.

De pronto, sintieron un temblor y luego escucharon un derrumbe. "Lo hicieron.", pensó Jake, "Lo hicieron.".

Tumbar el techo no había sido fácil, pero al final Chris había encontrado una forma. La M16 tenía un lanzagranadas. Había disparado una contra una grieta, y luego León había sacrificado el lanzagarfios de Ada. Le había atado dos granadas en la punta y lo había disparado contra la segunda grieta. De alguna misteriosa forma, había funcionado.

Él, Helena y Ada habían corrido al primer piso y desaparecido por la derecha, y Chris y Jill habían pasado por la puerta opuesta a la que había tomado Jake.

Estaban divididos.

Chris recordó esa táctica: divide y vencerás. Tenían que reunirse rápido, solos no tendrían ninguna posibilidad. Pero si esta mansión era como su tétrica copia de mil novecientos noventa y ocho, eso iba a ser imposible.

Estaba diseñada para enloquecer a quien intentara desentrañar sus secretos. Su mente no era ya tan viva como por aquel entonces. Diecisiete años lo separaban de aquella fecha, y Chris se preguntaba si sobreviviría esta vez. Al menos se aseguraría de que Jill lo hiciera.

-¡No pares de correr!-

Atravesaron el comedor, el pasillo donde años atrás, Chris había encontrado a Kenneth Sullivan muerto y…

Allí estaba el cadáver.

-Kenneth.-susurraron ambos.

Olvidándose de que el Haos, el Ustanak o Simmons los podrían encontrar, Chris y Jill se arrodillaron frente al cadáver.

Se dobló sobre el cadáver, medio llorando, y golpeó el pecho de Kenneth. Para su sorpresa, y asco, su mano atravesó la ropa, carne y huesos y se llenó de carne podrida, sangre coagulada y hedor a muerte.

Jill hizo una mueca y se arrastró hasta un sillón cercano. Se sentó y suspiró, a la vez que apretaba los ojos con fuerza y hacía muecas. Se inspeccionó la pierna derecha y Chris que tenía un corte enorme, aunque no muy profundo, que iba desde el muslo hasta el tobillo en un ángulo raro.

-En mi mochila… Hay hilo esterilizado y… Una aguja… Y anestesia.-dijo Jill dejando caer la bolsa.

Chris fue hasta ella, metió sus manos en guantes descartables de plástico ara no infectar la herida y tras aplicar dos inyecciones de anestesia, se dispuso a coserla.

Odiaba hacer esa tarea, primero porque aunque era un maestro en puntería, no tenía pulso para coser, y segundo porque ver semejante herida le provocaba unas náuseas tremendas, además de unas ganas insoportables de echar a correr y salvarse la vida.

Le llevó unos minutos, y luego acabó de coser. Le ató el hilo tratando de no tirar mucho y Jill examinó el trabajo.

Ella, luego, reclinó la cabeza y gimió de dolor. Tenía otra herida en el abdomen. Esta parecía de un arma punzante. Chris no podía decir qué monstruo se la había hecho, pero estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Le quitó la ropa, cauterizó la herida con el líquido necesario y le envolvió toda la zona con gasa y tela blancas que se mancharon un poco y luego pudieron contener el sangrado.

Jill ahora parecía más relajada. Le indicó con la mano un corte en su antebrazo que iba de la muñeca a medio camino del codo. De nuevo, Chris la cauterizó y envolvió en gasa y tela blanca. Luego arrastró pesadamente el cadáver de Kenneth fuera del cuarto, y cerró, poniendo un mueble para bloquear la puerta. Kenneth, si despertaba hecho un zombi, no podría entrar al pasillo a molestarlos.

-Tu turno.-susurró Chris.

Jill se levantó con cuidado y dejó que Chris se sentara. Estuvo un buen rato cosiendo heridas graves y cauterizando heridas punzantes. Luego le aplicó unas pomadas de olor asqueroso sobre los moretones que le habían dejado los golpes del Haos.

-Ese bicho sí que pega fuerte, ¿eh?-

-Ah, no te imaginas.-dijo entre quejidos.- Me trae malos recuerdos. Ya te conté lo que le pasó a Piers, ¿no?-Jill asintió.- No se merecía morir. Se merecía volver a casa y vivir como un rey. Pobre muchacho, arggggh.-se apretó el estómago.

Jill levantó la camiseta y vio un tajo sobre los abdominales. Sería muy malo coser allí, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Vas a tener que ponerte anestesia cada dos horas. Si no, los puntos te van a inutilizar.-dijo mientras lo cosía tras anestesiarle la zona abdominal.

-Malditos monstruos.-se quejó.

-Chris, no hables, se te saltarán los puntos.-lo regañó.

Él no volvió a hablar. Hizo muchas muecas, pero aguantó hasta que Jill terminó de coser. Luego, se desplazaron por otras salas hasta que llegaron a una sala plagada de armaduras, trofeos y espadas de diferentes partes del mundo. Era la sala de trofeos, supusieron.

-Podríamos ser modistas, ¿eh?-bromeó.

Chris hizo lo que pudo por contener la risa.

Se quedaron un rato largo mirándose a los ojos, hablando sólo a través de la mirada.

-Ven.-le invitó Jill.- Acuéstate.-

-No sería de caballero…-

-Tú has velado por mí mucho más de lo que yo lo he hecho por ti. No moriré por montar guardia primero.-

Chris no discutió. Se sentó a su lado y luego se acostó en el suelo. Puso la cabeza en el regazo de Jill, que empezó a acariciarle los pelos amorosamente.

-¡Ay!-Helena chilló cuando León la atrapó por la cintura para evitar que una trampa la matara.

-¿Cuándo se invirtieron los roles? No me he enterado.-Ada sonrió a modo de burla.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Helena mientras León se enderezaba y le tendía una mano.

-¿León, salvándole la vida a alguien y no al revés?-le echó una miradita maliciosa a Kennedy y se volvió a ella.- Te creía más independiente.-

Helena no le hizo caso e intentó pararse, pero las piernas le fallaron. León la atajó y la apoyó en la pared.

-Despacio.-dijo.- Despacio. Déjame ver.-buscó en sus piernas algún corte, pero no vio nada.

-¿Por qué no te fijas en la espalda?-sugirió Ada, mirando desde arriba.- Podría ser alguna vértebra descolocada.-

León la volteó para mirar y alzó la camiseta de Jake. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver, como Ada había dicho, una vértebra descolocada.

-No me preguntes cómo, pero parece que Simmons te hizo saltar una vértebra cuando te pateó. No podrás caminar por varios días, Helena. Y eso sólo si me dejas acomodarla ahora.-León apretó los labios.

Helena trató de moverse otra vez, pero no pudo.

-No siento las piernas.-dijo, miedosa. Se notaba el horror en su voz.

-Es porque no llega nada a tu cerebro sobre tus piernas.-explicó Ada.- Tu vértebra está bloqueando la comunicación nerviosa. Y en menos de veinticuatro horas te dejará hecha un vegetal si no la acomodamos.-se quitó los guantes.- Déjame a mí, León.-

Él se apartó, y Ada se apoyó en una pierna, tras Helena.

-¿Tienes anestesia por aquí? Sería mejor que no lo sintiera.-

-Lo siento, toda la tenía Chris.-León se maldijo a sí mismo infinitas veces.

-Bueno.-Ada sonó como esas sádicas de las películas que iba a disfrutar haciendo sufrir a su víctima.- Prepárate, princesa. Estoy segura de que nunca has sufrido tanto.-y sin previo aviso le dio un golpazo muy fuerte y certero a la vértebra descolocada.

El grito que Helena lanzó no era como ninguno que León hubiera oído jamás. Era dolor puro. No venía mezclado con nada más. Ni miedo ni angustia, no, nada de eso, sólo dolor. Le recordó las descripciones del infierno según Dante Alighieri en La Divina Comedia. Todo dolor y sufrimiento. Así estaba Helena.

-No fue suficiente.-Ada retiró la mano.- Tengo que darte otro golpazo, querida. Aguanta.-otro golpe. Este fue más fuerte.

Otro grito llenó el pasillo, lo inundó hasta el techo, y seguramente recorrió toda la mansión.

León se agachó frente a Helena y le agarró las manos.

-Sé fuerte.-rogó.- Ya pasará, ¿sí?-

-Aquí va el último, guapa.-anunció Ada. Luego dio el golpe de gracia y los tres oyeron, junto con un último grito de Helena, que la vértebra se acomodaba. Un rato más tarde, cuando Helena dejó de gritar, Ada continuó hablando.- Bueno, la mejor parte es que ya se ha acomodado y en unas cuantas horas deberías sentir que tus piernas están tremendamente acalambradas.-explicó.- Si no, deberías preocuparte. Puede que con los golpes me haya pasado, lo cual no creo posible, y te haya cortado el nervio, pero es muy poco probable. La otra buena noticia es que no se te ha rajado la piel ni ningún músculo. La mala es que no podrás mover sola por cuatro días a partir de ahora. Noventa y seis horas inmóvil. Y deberás estarlo, porque de lo contrario, no te vas a arreglar.-miró a León.- Deberíamos buscar alguna habitación con una cama y usarla como "Cuartel General", ¿no crees?-

-Sí, buena idea.-

Cargaron a Helena y un rato después, hallaron una habitación que reunía esas condiciones. León y Ada montaron guardia mientras Helena se quejaba de sus dolores. Mucho rato más tarde, se quedó dormida.

La voz no molestó esa noche.


	7. Capítulo 7 - El primero en caer

Primero que nada: les mandé MP's diciendo que no escribiría hoy por el tema de las valijas, pero al final encontré un ratito, así que escribí y acá lo subo. Este cap es un poco más corto que los otros, estoy apurado y desinspirado, además del ya dicho apuro con las valijas, sepan disculpar.

akira-kun.8: Tranquila, con tal que me sigas leyendo… Na, es broma jajaja.

Deeestiny: Las vértebras son terribles. Pero prácticamente no le pasó nada, en cuatro días estará como nueva, según Ada.

mar0000aim0000: Aquí la tienes .

M. Bidden: Ah, eso, sí he visto, sólo no se me ocurrió (sí, soy idiota jajaja). Todo a su tiempo, Mr. M., todo a su tiempo.

Victoria Grayson: Así son mis historias, geniales (? Ok, no, jajaja.

Lirionegro1: Por supuesto que te encantó… Es mío… jajajajajaja.

León no disfrutaba nada de hacer guardia. Cada mínimo ruido hacía que todos sus sentidos se dispararon, su nariz olfateando en busca de hedor a muerte, sus oídos aguzándose en busca de sonidos de pisadas, sus ojos volviéndose locos en busca de algún enemigo, su tacto apretando el frío acero del arma…

Miró a ambos lados una vez más y comprobó la hora. Las once de la noche. Faltaba una hora para que terminara su turno. Llevaba seis horas ahí sentado. Oía que Helena y Ada roncaban al otro lado de la puerta.

Escuchó pasos.

Se puso en pie velozmente y se asomó por el pasillo. Veía un haz de una linterna, lo que indicaba que quien se aproximaba era humano, y luego vio la punta de un zapato.

-¡Mierda!-esa voz. La conocía de alguna parte, la había escuchado alguna vez, quizá en una grabación.

Se arriesgó a seguir mirando y vio que era un tipo no muy alto, con algo de panza, que llevaba un antiguo chaleco rojo raído que en la espalda ponía "Special Tactics and Rescue Service" a lo largo de su espalda. Debajo, un logo de estrellas amarillas en un fondo azul quedaba a juego con el título. Bajo el chaleco llevaba una camiseta blanca de mangas largas. Estaba mojado. León miró fugazmente por la ventana y vio que llovía. No se había dado cuenta de eso. El tipo dobló a su derecha, alejándose de León.

¿Qué debía hacer? Hablarle o no hacer nada, tenía sólo dos opciones.

Decidió quedarse con la segunda.

No perdía ni ganaba nada. Guardó silencio hasta que los pasos se perdieron en la oscuridad y se volvió a sentar en el suelo, cuando de pronto otro haz de luz le cegó los ojos.

Se tapó con la mano y apuntó ciegamente con la otra, a la nada.

-¡Wow, wow, wow, wow!-le dijeron.- Baja el arma, muchacho. No soy un zombi ni soy de Neo-Umbrella.-

León, al recuperarse de la ceguera, bajó la pistola de Jake, que había sostenido en alto de todos modos. Tras el dueño de la voz, vio a una chica conocida. No muy alta, flaca, ni de curvas peligrosas ni esquelética. Era Rebecca Chambers. La que antiguamente había sido la médica del equipo Bravo de STARS. León la conocía sólo por fotos.

Quién era el que la acompañaba, no tenía ni idea.

-¿Quién…?-empezó León, pero decidió que no estaba en posición de hacer preguntas.

-¿…eres tú?-completó el tipo.

-Soy el agente León Kennedy. Ya no tan agente, en realidad, más bien un particular.-se sintió estúpido acotándolo, pero lo dijo sin pensar.

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó el tipo.

La chica, para sorpresa de León, asintió.

-Yo hice el papeleo de su traslado a Raccoon City hace diecisiete años. Supe que sólo él y la hermana de Chris habían sobrevivido a Raccoon. Además de Sherry Birkin.-

-El papeleo es cosa de los capitanes.-dijo el tipo.

-Wesker nos lo hacía hacer a nosotros. Falsificábamos su firma.-Rebecca sonaba disconforme.

León tragó saliva.

-¿Van a dejar que me explique o me van a matar?-dijo. El tipo se guardó el arma en la cintura y dio un paso al frente.

Daba miedo. Era más alto que él, tenía unos ojos oscuros penetrantes y duros y su boca era una fina línea recta inmutada. Su pelo estaba echado hacia atrás, le llegaba a los hombros y era marrón oscuro. Tenía un inmenso tatuaje tribal en el brazo derecho, que iba desde el hombro hasta la parte posterior de la mano. Iba vestido con una camiseta sin mangas, lo cual dejaba sus musculosos brazos al descubierto y lo hacía ver incluso más amenazador, y unos pantalones de guerra con muchos bolsillos, metidos dentro de unos botas que le llegaban a la pantorrilla. Un relámpago iluminó su cara y León lo reconoció.

Precisamente antes de partir a la Mansión había encontrado los pocos papeles que había salvado de Raccoon City, y aún tenía la imagen de esa cara fresca en su mente. Según el informe, que además era de Rebecca, el teniente William Coen había matado a veintitrés personas inocentes, había estado en loqueros y psiquiátricos, y había sido sentenciado a muerte pero había escapado… Y lo habían matado los zombis.

Pero sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a León, mirándolo fijamente.

-Te reconozco.-dijo, desenfundando su arma otra vez.- Eres William Coen.-el teniente rodó los ojos y miró por la ventana.- Mataste inocentes sin ningún motivo, –"León" llamó Rebecca, pero él no hizo caso.- y tienes problemas mentales. ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Su reacción fue más rápida de lo que León lo había creído capaz. En unos pocos instantes, Coen lo había agarrado del brazo, lo había inmovilizado con una llave perfecta contra la pared y le había soltar el arma.

-Si fuera todo eso, ya lo habría matado, ¿no, agente Kennedy?-lo soltó y le alcanzó el arma.- Me declaro inocente.-dijo.- Los asesinos fueron mis compañeros, no yo.-hizo un gesto odioso con la mano.- Los odio.-añadió luego.

León escuchó con atención la historia de Coen, analizando cada palabra, buscando una forma de descubrir que mentía, pero había algo en ese tipo que hizo que le creyera. Quizás porque Rebecca confiaba en él.

Pasaron un rato en el pasillo intercambiando noticias y luego León le dijo a Rebecca sobre el accidente de Helena, no sin antes responder a Rebecca con un amargo "No lo sé" cuando ella le preguntó por Chris.

Y entonces sonó su radio.

-¡Rebecca, aquí Barry, contesta!-

-Yo vigilo este rincón, Becca, atiende.-Coen se movió a la espalda de Rebecca y se quedó como una piedra. León estuvo seguro de que era infranqueable, y ningún zombi, humanoide o monstruo lo movería de ese lugar.

-Barry, te copio, ¿qué sucede?-

-¡Tengo a Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin en un aprieto, necesito que vengas rápido, estamos bajo fuego enemigo!

-Recibido, Barry, ¿dónde están?-

-¡Si te paras por donde entramos, ve a la derecha por la puerta doble, luego la puerta simple de la izquierda y por último pasa dos pasillos seguidos y toma la puerta de roble!-

-Voy para allá.-jugueteó con el nivelador de frecuencia y dijo.- Carlos, aquí Rebecca, veo que estás hablándome, ¿qué pasa?-

-Sólo quería saber si había buenas nuevas, nada urgente.-Rebecca suspiró.

-Encontramos a Kennedy, Wong y Harper, también a Muller y a Birkin, nos faltan Chris y Jill.-

-Muy bien, así sabré que son ustedes si los veo. Claire sigue mal. Carlos, corto.

-¿Claire está aquí?-inquirió León, con voz confundida.

-Vinimos a buscarlos.-explicó Rebecca.- León, ya hablaremos después. Billy se quedará con ustedes para ayudar, ¿de acuerdo?-miró a Billy, que asintió de mala gana segundos después, y luego Rebecca agregó.- Yo iré a ayudar a Barry.

Jill no durmió. Prefería mirar a Chris dormir. En horas, no había parado de rascarle el cuero cabelludo con delicadeza, disfrutando por una vez de velar por él.

Bueno, no lo disfrutaba exactamente, pero se sentía bien al pagar sus deudas. Se miró unos pocos pelos rubios que se salían de su gorra. Aún no se había acostumbrado a verlos del color del sol, ni tampoco tan brillantes. Casi parecían blancos.

Los guardó dentro de la gorra y se la ajustó un poquito más. No le gustaba verse los pelos. Lo evitaba cuanto podía.

Y luego estaban sus ojos. Sus ojos, antes de un color castaño oscuro, ahora no eran más que de un gris muerto, descolorido, como si le hubieran succionado la vida.

"Y así fue.", pensó con amargura.

Recordó el desesperado escape que había ejecutado, junto con Josh Stone, tras recobrar la razón. Y Chris… Chris la había salvado. Se había negado a creer que ella hubiera muerto.

Tras volver a Estados Unidos después de semejante lío, tras haber asistido (por obligación) a la reunión de la BSAA, donde se había condecorado a Chris Redfield y a Sheva Alomar y a ella, a Jill, se la había dado por "hallada", Chris la había llevado a la terraza, por la cual habían escapado como dos adolescentes estúpidos para escabullirse al hotel.

El doctor le había dicho que tenía la mente frágil por la droga P30 y que tenía que mantenerse alejada de las emociones fuertes, pero Jill no sabía cuándo iba a tener otro momento a solas con él, y habían acabado en la cama.

Al otro día, Chris la había despertado con un ramo de flores en la mano y una carta bastante empalagosa de frases cursis. Cuando Jill se había quedado tan pasmada que su cara se había puesto inexpresiva, Chris había dicho "No fue un sueño, ¿no?". Eso la había derretido.

Volvió al presente.

Los párpados le pesaban demasiado. Decidió que si no había sucedido nada en todo ese rato, tampoco sucedería nada mientras ella durmiese.

Estaba de vuelta en Raccoon City, en los pasillos de la planta de tratamiento de agua. Tenía una Mágnum en una mano y una tarjeta magnética roja en la otra. Estaba aterrorizada, y oyó ese grito que significaba su muerte.

-STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARS…-

Némesis.

Corrió desenfrenadamente por los pasillos. No podía enfrentarse al monstruo. Era indestructible. Corrió sin parar ni mirar atrás por varios pasillos y halló la puerta con lector de tarjetas. Insertó la tarjeta roja y aguardó, gritando y pegándole a la puerta mientras ésta se abría. Finalmente pasó. Siguió corriendo, pasó por el sumidero y subió unas escaleras.

Un helicóptero la cegó.

Nikolai. Se estaba llevando su última esperanza.

-¡NO!-chilló.

Némesis pateó la puerta por la que había entrado. Genial, ahora podía subir escaleras de mano. El monstruo le agarró la cabeza con una mano y la levantaba. Sintió que algo que tenía en las piernas se caía y hacía un ruido sordo, pero no podía mirar, no mientras Némesis la sostuviera así.

-¡Jill!-era una voz conocida.

Y entonces llegó su salvación.

Némesis aulló de furia cuando un cuchillo de cocina se le clavó en el cuello, y luego, al ser retirado, le rebanaba el cuello.

Jill pudo ver cómo su cabeza con dientes rotos y baba supurante se caía a un lado de su cuerpo y el apriete en su cabeza desaparecía.

-¡Jill!-

Alguien la tomó en brazos y la arrastró. La luz le iluminó la cara y pudo ver a su salvador: Carlos. Era Carlos Oliveira.

-¡Claire, el Tirano!-gritaba él.

Jill no entendía nada. ¿Claire? ¿El Tirano? Pero Claire Redfield, si es que la aludida era ella, no había escapado junto con ella, lo había hecho por otro lado con León Kennedy. Y con Tirano podía referirse a Némesis, pero Carlos sólo lo llamaba "esa cosa asquerosa."

-¡Jill, Jill, despierta!-le gritaba Carlos.

De pronto abrió los ojos. Había estado soñando… Un segundo. Ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Y… ¡Chris no estaba en su regazo!

-Jill, calma…-una mano le agarró el hombro.

Ella agarró la mano y torció el brazo de la misma, obligando al dueño a mostrarse.

-Jill, soy yo, Carlos Oliveira, ¿no me reconoces?-dijo el tipo.

La poca luz de luna que entraba por la ventana le permitió examinarle la cara. Era más o menos como lo recordaba, sólo que tenía más cicatrices y el pelo corto.

-¿Carlos? ¿En serio?-

Jill lo soltó y escudriñó la habitación.

-¿Dónde está Chris?-dijo secamente.

-Ah, sí.-Carlos sonó algo triste.- Se lo llevó el Tirano.-

Jill se volvió bruscamente hacia él, con los ojos incendiados.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Tranquila, cálmate!-Carlos alzó los brazos a modo de "lo siento."- Claire ya está buscándolo.-

-¡Carlos, tenía puntos en el estómago, no puede enfrentarse a un bicho solo!-

Sin decir más, Jill salió al trote de la habitación y decidió ir a la izquierda.

-¡Jill!-Carlos la llamó, pero ella no hizo caso.

-¡Iré a buscarlo, contigo, o sin ti!-

-Ah…-Carlos suspiró pesadamente.- Mujeres.-

Jake amó a Rebecca Chambers instantáneamente. Tenía una jeringa. Tenía una maldita jeringa. En cuanto sintió los dedos otra vez y los movió, se sintió de nuevo poderoso. Se empeñó en devolver el fuego de las ametralladoras automáticas de los J'avo.

Habían estado tan ocupados con eso, que no oyeron que el Ustanak se les acercaba muy despacio por detrás hasta que agarró a Rebecca y a Barry y los estranguló.

-¡¿Tú otra vez?!-Jake se volteó y se cubrió de las balas tras una pared.- ¡Bájalos o te romperé todo lo que llamas cara!-

Por suerte, Barry era más rápido que Jake para entrar en una pelea. Apuntó su Colt Python .357 al ojo del Ustanak y descargó dos balas sobre él.

El monstruo los soltó casi al instante, retrocediendo y gritó de rabia.

-¡Por las escaleras!-

Corrieron, corrieron para escapar del indestructible Ustanak, subieron al primer piso, atravesaron pasillos, y llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

-¡Por la ventana!-gritó Barry, y sin perder tiempo saltó por una.- ¡Salten, no hay peligro!-

-¡Pero…!-

El Ustanak irrumpió en la estancia rompiendo una pared, y Jake, por instinto, agarró a Sherry por la cintura y se lanzó por la ventana junto con ella.

Se dio de espaldas contra el pasto y en seguida se puso en pie. Oyó al Ustanak rugir de furia ante su frustrado ataque y luego la voz resonó por todas partes.

-Jake, Jake, Jake, qué nenita eres.-se rio.- Me esperaba más de ti. Esperaba que fueras como mi hermano Albert.-se rio de nuevo.- Pero no, tenías que salvar el mundo, imbécil. Todo por amor. Bueno, ya aprenderás, niño. Redfield está muerto, otro de tus compañeros está prácticamente paralítico… ¿No han sufrido ya suficiente? Podríamos haber parado ya… Pero no, trajeron refuerzos. Bien. Todos sufrirán. No digan que no se los avisé.-

Y se calló sin más. El Ustanak había desaparecido de la ventana, pero a Jake eso no le importaba.

Sintió la boca seca, y tragó amargamente mientras pensaba: "Redfield… ¿Muerto?" Había sobrevivido a tantas cosas, había matado a tantos monstruos indestructibles… ¿Para morir así?

Jake se cobraría venganza. Encontraría a su tío y lo despellejaría, lo reduciría a tiras de piel que usaría de trofeo.


	8. Capítulo 8 - Investigar no cuesta nada

Victoria Grayson: ¿Por qué tenía que ser intocable?

Mr. M. (M. Bidden): Sí, lo es, precisamente por eso lo hice así…

Deeestiny: Fernanda, ¿me harás tiras de tocino? D:

Ary. Valenfield: No pienso hacerlo.

Por favor, los que me han dejado reviews en capítulos anteriores, comprueben sus MP's, les mandé uno donde explico mi situación, espero que entienden y no dejen de leerme. Agradecería que contestaran algo, gracias (no es reproche, que quede claro, por favor).

Carlos estaba acostumbrado a las muertes. Ya ninguna le cambiaba el ánimo ni la forma de ver las cosas. Después de todo, él había sido un mercenario desde los dieciocho años, al ser rechazado en el ejército sin ninguna razón coherente.

Al oír que la voz decía que Redfield estaba muerto, lo único que había podido hacer había sido contener a Jill. Precisamente en unos momentos atrás, él y Jill habían encontrado el cadáver. Tenía un agujero en el centro del pecho.

Sabía por experiencia que con tal golpe, la muerte había sido espontánea. Él podía consolarse pensando eso.

Jill no.

Había gritado, llorado y arañado las paredes, había pateado las mesas, las puertas, los retratos, los escritorios, todo, básicamente todo.

-¡Jill!-había gritado.- ¡Quédate quieta, no puedes tomar represalias contra un tipo como este!-pero ella no había escuchado y se había escabullido por los pasillos.

Luego, Claire había llamado, llorosa, preguntando si Carlos había escuchado a la voz decir lo mismo que ella había oído, y él no tuvo más remedio que decir la verdad. No podía mentirle, y además no le gustaba hacerlo.

-Me las pagarán…-había sollozado Claire.

Carlos no había dicho absolutamente nada. Aún se preguntaba cómo Chris Redfield había podido ser asesinado por un Tirano, pero, bueno, hasta él, habiendo lidiado con "esa cosa asquerosa" Némesis, podía ser asesinado por uno. Incluso podría caer bajo el abrazo de un simple zombi.

De nuevo, como muchas otras veces en su vida, se dio cuenta de lo frágil que era.

Salió al pasillo, dispuesto a buscar a Jill, y se encontró cara a cara con un zombi. Podía jurar que no estaba ahí un momento atrás. Rápido como la luz, Carlos le metió un balazo al monstruo entre las cejas. El zombi cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo y su cabeza se golpeó contra la pared.

Oyó un "clic."

Su oído se puso alerta. Escaneó toda la sala, y para cuando vio la trampa ya era demasiado tarde. El suelo cedió, pero no fue todo. Las paredes del pasillo se fueron acercando con lentitud, barriendo sus dedos fuera del borde.

Cayó en la oscuridad unos metros y se golpeó de costado contra el suelo. Oyó que se quebraba algo.

Toda su frialdad se fue al garete cuando vio que había caído sobre esqueletos. Supuso que serían de todos los que habían caído en esa trampa e intentado salir, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer que intentar salir?

Sin perder la cabeza, se apoyó en la fría y húmeda pared y, mientras oía pasos en la oscuridad, que probablemente venían de arriba, buscó algo que usar, un ladrillo flojo, un botón quizá, cualquier cosa.

Y lo halló.

-La suerte sonríe a quienes la buscan.-repitió mentalmente, lo citó de un libro, no recordaba cuál exactamente.

Presionó y vio cómo la pared se metía un poco hacia adentro y luego se escondía dentro de la otra, para revelar un pasadizo iluminado, muy poco, por unas antorchas.

Carlos avanzó, pistola en mano, ojo avizor y orejas expectantes.

Después de unos pocos pasos, oyó un arrastrar de pies.

Según las explicaciones y los detalles que Rebecca había dado al grupo, eso podía ser un zombi o… O Lisa Trevor. Una muchacha infectada con el Virus-G experimental.

De pronto, los pasos se silenciaron.

Carlos siguió avanzando y se encontró una computadora.

-¡Genial!-dijo, alegre.- Ahora voy a encontrar todos tus secretitos, Wesker.-se inclinó sobre la máquina y, al tocar el teclado, una voz dijo:

-Contraseña, por favor.-

Carlos no tenía ni idea. Por suerte, debajo ponía "Ayuda memoria". Le dio a eso y la voz recitó una poesía:

-"Con cabello y ojos de cristal, cayó del cielo como un ser angelical."-

Carlos trató de pensar. Recitó la frase en su cabeza. La respuesta no era determinada. Podía ser cualquier cosa.

Se sentó contra la pared, pensando sin parar qué podía ser la respuesta.

Después de varias horas pensando y probando ideas, descartándolas por tontas o por improbables, se rindió y fue vencido por el cansancio. Empezó a intentar comunicarse con alguien del equipo.

León había llegado al frente de un extraño grupo. Un tipo musculoso de unos cuarenta años y Ada Wong, llevaban a Helena sobre una camilla. La depositaron en el suelo lo más lejos posible de la Mansión.

Jake observó que, durante un momento, las luces se apagaron, brillando más intensamente antes, y luego volvieron a encenderse.

El patio estaba sumido en el silencio, y todas las cabezas eran un caos total. Jake quería saber cuándo y cómo había ocurrido, quería encontrar a Valentine y hablar con ella, quería encontrar el cadáver de Chris, quería… Necesitaba… Ver que fuera cierto.

No lo creería hasta entonces.

-Jake, ¿dónde vas?-preguntó Sherry con cierto temor en la voz.

No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que estaba caminando, pero siguió adelante.

-Me voy a buscar a Chris.-

-¡Ven acá!-Sherry trotó para alcanzarlo y le agarró la mano.- No vayas, si ahí dentro hay una cosa lo suficientemente fuerte para matar a Chris, tú no…-

-¡Yo soy más fuerte! ¡Maté al Ustanak a golpazos! ¡Hoy maté a Birkin con mis manos, sin armas! ¡¿Crees que hay algo ahí dentro capaz de detenerme?!-

-¡No subestimes a los enemigos!-gritó León, detrás de Sherry.- ¡Tu padre cometió el error de subestimar a la humanidad, y mira cómo acabó!-Jake quiso pegarle, pero se contuvo.- ¡Eres un adolescente, sólo tienes veintidós años!-siguió reprochándolo. Se puso frente a su cara. Jake podía sentir la respiración de León calentarle la nariz.- ¡No vas a ir solo allá!-

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer?!-Jake lo empujó, sin medir su fuerza, y León acabó revolcado en el suelo.- ¡No vengas a hacerme de padre, Kennedy! ¡Tú eres uno de los responsables de su muerte! ¡Y todos ustedes también!-señaló a todos con el dedo, pero evitó apuntar a Sherry.- ¡Una persona acaba de morir, ¿y ustedes me piden que me siente y mire?! ¡Lo siento, no lo haré! ¡Voy a volver allá adentro, con ustedes, o solo!-fue hasta León y le arrancó la pistola de las manos.- Eso es mío.-le echó en cara. Se dispuso a salir caminando, pero Sherry volvió a detenerlo.

-Voy contigo.-dijo.- Si no puedo detenerte, te acompañaré.-

-Yo le debo la vida a Chris.-dijo una voz tras ellos, al fondo del grupo. Era Rebecca Chambers.- Me salvó más de una vez. Se lo debo. Los acompañaré.-salió caminando y se unió a Jake y Sherry.

-Yo voy también.-añadió el tipo musculoso. Se paró frente a Jake y le tendió la mano.- William Coen, a su servicio.-dijo a modo de broma. Jake lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con odio. ¿Cómo podía bromear?- Perdón.-dijo William.- Es que en los Marines solíamos bromear sobre las muertes para pasarla mejor.-

-¿Nadie más?-preguntó Jake, indignado.- El hombre que lleva más tiempo que nadie luchando contra el bioterrorismo acaba de morir, ¡¿y ustedes ni siquiera quieren ir a buscar su cadáver?! ¡¿Cómo les sentaría si fuera al revés?!-

-Muller.-dijo Barry Burton, el tipo del chaleco rojizo.- Chris no querría que desperdiciemos nuestras vidas.-

-¡Me da igual! ¡¿Saben qué?! ¡Ojalá se mueran! ¡No entiendo para qué viven! ¡Han dejado de lado su humanidad para enfrentar a los bioterroristas! ¡Así sólo les están dando el gusto, los están dejando ganar!-

-Ya veremos, mocoso.-dijo Ada Wong, apoyada en la pared al costado de la camilla de Helena. Jake la miró dispuesto a desollarla viva.- Tienes unas ideas muy prometedoras.-dijo, indiferente a la mirada de Jake.- Pero muy difíciles e inservibles como para ponerlas en práctica.-cambió su peso de un pie a otro.

-Ya veremos, japonesa.-ladró Jake.

-¡No podemos dejar a Helena sola!-gritó León en respuesta.

-Oh, vamos.-Jake negó con la cabeza en un tic nervioso.- ¡Esa tiene la culpa de que el Virus-C exista! ¡Ayudó a Simmons a matar a tu queridísimo presidente, ayudó a Simmons a cometer un homicidio tremendo! ¡Contribuyó a la muerte de más gente de la que murió en toda la historia de la humanidad!

Sin más, se volteó y echó a andar, mientras oía que Helena lloraba desconsoladamente, sin esperar a que le dijeran algo o a que alguno del grupo de cuatro que había formado se echara atrás.

Sherry y Rebecca miraron atrás un tanto angustiadas por dejar al resto así de mal, pero no tenían opción. Tenían que hallar el cadáver del legendario Chris Redfield y darle el entierro digno de un héroe de su talla.

Billy tan sólo miró atrás sin pensar en anda en particular y volvió al vista al frente.

Jake abrió la puerta de la Mansión de una patada… Y dio de lleno con un corredor completamente distinto. El grupo anduvo por el corredor con cautela, con las armas en alto y espalda con espalda. Jake y Sherry miraban al frente, Billy y Rebecca atrás.

Oyeron un ruido a vidrios rotos.

Billy se volteó instintivamente y apuntó a la ventana más cercana. Oyeron luego otro ruido. Jake lo rastreó y vio una babosa en el suelo. La pateó.

Rebecca y Sherry miraron por todas partes, sin ver nada por la oscuridad.

Ladridos.

-¡Cerberus!-gritó Rebecca inmediatamente antes de que los perros se les echaran encima saltando a través de las ventanas.

Billy sintió el sacudón de su Mágnum en la mano al disparar, y agradeció todos los años que había gastado entrenando para mantener su puntería.

No les costó eliminar a los perros. Sin embargo, el verdadero espectáculo vino después.

-¡Becca!-Coen estaba sacudiéndose algo baboso que le subía por el cuerpo.

Rebecca se volteó y chilló de horror. Jake se volvió también, a la vez que Sherry retrocedía por el susto.

Billy estaba cubierto de sanguijuelas. O eso, o Jake estaba mal de la vista, lo cual era imposible. Entre los tres las quitaron de encima de Coen, que rápidamente comenzó a gritar con locura.

-¡Marcus!-una risa sonó en respuesta. No era Wesker. Era otra risa, distinta, desconocida para Jake y Sherry, pero evidentemente muy familiar y odiada para Rebecca y Billy.

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo, mis queridos amigos!-aulló Marcus.

-¡Que comience el show!-dijo la voz de Wesker.

Los cuatro miraron atrás justo a tiempo de ver una capa de oscuridad avanzar hacia ellos. Dejaban una baba viscosa a su paso, una baba supurante, que burbujeaba mucho.

Sanguijuelas.

-¡Corran!-

Rebecca y Billy encabezaron la marcha, Jake y Sherry iban detrás.

Las sanguijuelas eran muy veloces, avanzaban incluso más rápido que ellos. Jake buscó una granada en su cinturón y la tiró por delante de los pies de Rebecca, y ni ella ni Billy se dieron cuenta. Él y Sherry siguieron corriendo y a escasos metros oyeron que la granada explotaba. Miró sobre el hombro para ver que el pasillo implosionaba tras ellos y comenzaba a caerse.

-¡Ahora el pasillo también!

-¡¿De quién fue la bendita idea de la granada?! ¡Díganle de mi parte que es un imbécil!-Coen sonaba ya cansado. Después de todo, tenía cuarenta y dos años, no tenía por qué tener un buen estado físico.

-¡Calla y corre!-

Los escombros comenzaron a rascarle la espalda a Jake, también a Sherry, viraron a la izquierda al final del pasillo y desembocaron en otro. Al ver que ya el techo había dejado de derrumbarse, aminoraron la marcha, y finalmente, Jake, harto de sorpresas, pateó una puerta, la más cercana.

Dentro, había varias armaduras, cada una armada con diferentes cosas. Una portaba un hacha y un escudo, otra una espada, una tercera tenía dos manguales, y la cuarta y última llevaba una lanza.

Los cuatro se acercaron cada uno a una estatua. Jake tocó los manguales, admirado, deseando tener uno.

Dejó la estatua y se acercó a la pared del fondo, divisando una escritura en la misma. Allí descansaba una chapa metálica con grabados minuciosos. Era un acertijo, lo supo casi al instante.

-Un oso camina diez kilómetros al sur… diez al este y por último diez al norte, volviendo a su punto de origen. ¿De qué color es el oso?-Jake se quedó perplejo.- Oigan, vean esto.-

Los otros tres se acercaron, y Rebecca y Billy suspiraron.

-Hubo muchos acertijos como este en nuestra aventura, ¿recuerdas?-dijo Coen con frustración.

-¿Aventura?-contestó Rebecca, angustiada.- Yo lo llamaría pesadilla.-

-¿Y qué creen que hará cuando lo resolvamos?-preguntó Sherry con temor.

-Puede haber cualquier cosa, ¿no?-Jake miró a Rebecca y Billy, que asintieron.- Con mi familia, uno nunca sabe.-lo dijo con tono cómico, como si fuera motivo de gracia. Coen le dedicó una sonrisa forzada, pero no consiguió nada más.

-A ver, díganme una cosa.-inquirió Billy de pronto.- ¿Quién es el que armó todo este teatro?-miró de Rebecca a Jake y de Jake a Sherry.

-Mi tío.-explicó Jake.- Soy hijo de…-

-Ya sé quién es tu padre. Maldita sea la hora en que nació. Sin ofender.-

-Si lo sabes, ¿entonces para qué preguntas?-

-Sé quién eres, no por qué estás aquí, cabezota.-

-Buen punto, sabelotodo, ¿quieres una buena pelea?-

-¿Quieren parar?-dijeron Rebecca y Sherry al unísono.

Jake y Billy se miraron un momento.

-No estábamos discutiendo.-dijo Jake como un chiquillo, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Billy.- Que conste que si me provocas, no repararé en…-

Pero William Coen solamente se rio, se limitó a partirse a de risa delante de Jake.

Ese tipo era insoportable. No entendía por qué Rebecca lo quería.

-¿Cómo le haces para quererlo?-preguntó a Rebecca, que desvió la mirada hacia la puerta y no respondió.

Entonces oyeron de nuevo la voz.

-¿Interrumpo una reunión familiar, Jake?-venía cargada con el sarcasmo de siempre.

-¡Reunión familiar es la que tendremos tú yo cuando te atrape y te desolle vivo, hijo de un camión cargado de putas!-gritó con el más puro odio que nunca había sentido.

-¡Uy, qué miedo!-dijo la voz, burlándose de Jake.- ¡Eso tendrá que esperar, ¿sabes?! ¡Por ahora, bueno, los dejaré encerrados en esta habitación!-vieron cómo una cortina metálica bajaba y los dejaba apresados dentro.- ¡Arrivederchi, y buena suerte! ¡La fortuna está en la pared!-y se calló sin decir nada más.

Los cuatro sabían que hablaba del acertijo. Pero Jake no se sentía capaz de resolverlo. Su mente volaba en cualquier dirección menos en la que él le pedía que volara. Se tiró en un rincón a esperar que los demás lo resolvieran.

Vio que Billy y Rebecca se acercaban a la pared y repetían la escritura una y otra vez hasta que la aprendieron de memoria.

Parecía complicado.

Evidentemente había que saber hacer ciertos cálculos, y como no tenía ni primaria ni secundaria, Jake decidió echarse a un lado y no molestar con lo que se le fuera a ocurrir. Se puso a pensar en su infancia, en Edonia, sin saber por qué, y recordó que su madre le decía que en el bosque había osos polares, solamente para que no se acercara. Para que estuviera seguro. Y recordó también que fantaseaba con ver un oso polar.

Mamá.

Recordar a su madre le hizo entristecerse, pensar en que pudo haberla salvado de las enfermedades si hubiera cobrado los cincuenta millones, pero a) no había a quién cobrárselas, y b) Sherry le había cambiar su manera de ver las cosas.

Para mantenerse alejado de la tristeza, pensó en los osos polares, que seguramente estarían en el Polo Norte caminando de acá para allá, comiendo pescados o nadando en el agua para cazarlos. Quizá algunos estarían teniendo sexo.

"Ah, mi mente podrida.", pensó, "Cómo te extrañaba.". Rio para sí y apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

Sherry se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Jake la rodeó con un brazo.

-¿En qué piensas?-le dijo ella.

-Osos polares.-dijo Jake como un idiota.- Estaba recordando mi infancia. Mi madre me decía que había osos polares en el bosque para que no me acercara.-

-Osos polares…-Sherry se enderezó de pronto.- Diez kilómetros hacia el sur, diez hacia el este… Y diez hacia el norte, ¡SÍ! Jake, ¡eres un genio!-le dio un beso en la mejilla, justo sobre la cicatriz, y Jake sintió que se le cerraba del todo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-¡Rebecca, Billy, vengan! ¡Creo que tengo la respuesta!-llamó Sherry. Le sacó el hacha a la armadura y la clavó en el suelo tres veces, trazando un triángulo equilátero. Lanzó el hacha y se agachó.- Miren, ¿ven este punto? Imaginen que hay aquí un oso. Baja diez kilómetros al sur, luego lo mismo al este y por último sube de nuevo al norte otros diez kilómetros. El acertijo dice que sale de un punto, y al volver, vuelve a ese mismo punto. Hay solamente una forma de que suceda eso. Y solamente un tipo de oso lo puede hacer, en un mismo lugar.-se giró a la chapa y la estudió, luego volvió a mirar al grupo.- Mientras el mundo gira sin parar, el oso hace diez kilómetros al sur, con un ángulo de sesenta grados respecto a la Meridiano de Greenwich. Cuando hace esos diez, gira a su izquierda ciento veinte grados y hace otros diez kilómetros, es decir, camino hacia el este ahora, porque… Cuando salió de su punto de origen, salió hacia el sur, pero acabó caminando al suroeste porque el mundo está permanentemente en un movimiento de rotación. Como decía, gira el este. Camina otros diez kilómetros y gira nuevamente otros ciento veinte grados, poniéndose al norte…-

-Y sube diez volviendo al punto de origen.-terminó Rebecca. Jake y Billy las miraron atontados.- Sherry, eres una genia. La respuesta es un oso polar.-

-¿Por qué precisamente uno polar?-preguntó Billy con incertidumbre.

-Porque salvo en el Polo Norte o Sur, estas condiciones no se cumplen en ninguna parte en el planeta Tierra.-

-Ah, claro.-estuvo de acuerdo Jake.- Por las medidas, ¿verdad? Porque es el único lugar en el mundo en que haciendo esos kilómetros en esas direcciones se puede volver al punto de partida, ¿no?-

Por si acaso, revisaron otros lugares, conversaron posibilidades durante horas, y finalmente concluyeron que la respuesta era el oso polar. En otros lugares del planeta, el efecto que la continua rotación del planeta haría sobre las caminatas de diez kilómetros y demás, no permitirían que el animal volviera al punto de partida.

Así que Jake, que dio el puntapié inicial a la cuestión, mientras jugaba con uno de los manguales de la estatua, avanzó hacia la chapa y dijo en voz alta y clara:

-El color del oso es blanco, por el oso polar.-

Hubo un repiqueteo de maquinaria comenzando a funcionar y la pared se apartó para revelar un pasadizo secreto por el que cabían solo dos personas. Se pusieron Jake y Sherry delante, Billy y Rebecca atrás.

Echaron un último vistazo a la habitación de las estatuas y se dejaron caer por el pasadizo.


End file.
